Mission DED : Demoniselle En Détresse
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Pendant une mission facile avec Sasuke, Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. Sasuke compose une équipe de sauvetage avec Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier découvre alors qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond.GaaraNaru NejiSasu UR Yaoi LEMON FINI
1. Prologue

Serie : Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et le rédaction

Auteur(e) : Shik-Aya-Chan

Betareadeur : Desiderata-Girl

Rating : **M /!\** Il y aura au moins 2 lemons ! Et ceci est un Slash / Yaoi !

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couple(s) : Gaara/Naruto, mais cela arrivera dans la deuxième partie de la fic ( il y aura au moins un lemon sur ce couple). Dans le 2ème chapitre, il y a un lemon Neji/Sasuke, mais ensuite ils seront personnages secondaires. Sinon, d'autres couples suggérés comme Shika/Tema, ou Kanku/Shino.

Resumé : Pendant une mission facile avec Sasuke, Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. Sasuke compose une équipe de sauvetage avec Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier découvre alors qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond.

Note(s) : Je voudrais remercier ma beta, sans qui vous ne liriez pas cette histoire. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à l'écrire, je la lui dédicace donc. Merci, Desi, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Sinon, je comptais abandonner ce fandom ( avant que Desi ne descende du ciel XD), mais je me suis attaché aux personnages. Et puis c'est assez agréable d'écrire sur un monde aussi complet.

Je publierai tous les 5 jours. Cette fic comportera 6 chapitre maximum ( je pense ). La longueur des chapitres pourra être assez inégale.

Contexte : Univers réel. Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru. Gaara n'a plus de Bijuu. Tsunade est Hokage, Gaara aussi.

Voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

«- Elle est chiante la vieille ! Elle a rien de mieux à nous faire faire que des courses ?

-Arrête de râler Naruto. Ces plantes médicinales sont extrêmement rare, elles viennent de très loin. On va sûrement essayer de nous les voler.

-Maiiiiis ! Sasukeeeeeee _(nda : j'adore quand il geint ^^ )_! On a 20 ans maintenant et on est Anbu ! On a mieux à faire que de faire de missions de rang B !

-De toute façon, tu as bien vu que toute tes protestations ne servaient à rien avec Tsunade-sama. En plus on était les seuls à ne pas être en mission à ce moment là, donc elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Groumf ! _(nda : normalement c'est plutôt Sasuke qui dit ça ^^)_

-De quoi te plains-tu ? On a quasiment fini ! On est à la moitié du chemin du retour ! En plus on va passer dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure dans la crevasse, qui est le lieu privilégié pour les embuscades pour les ninjas rentrant à Konoha ! On va bientôt avoir de l'action !

-Tu me crois si je te dis que je le sens mal et que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?

- Quoi ? T'as peur peut-être ?

-Groumf ! Ne dis pas de connerie s'il te plaît. Je dis juste que c'est pas une mission comme les autres et qu'il va se passer une couille.

-Ne sois pas grossier.

-Je suis grossier ET vulgaire si je veux. Étant classé parmi les 7 meilleurs ninjas de Konoha vivant encore aujourd'hui je peux me permettre des écarts de langage.

-Mouais. Tais-toi, on arrive. Formation habituelle.

-Bien reçu. » _(nda : j'aime bien quand il se montre professionnel aussi ^^)_

Les collines qu'ils traversaient jusqu'alors avaient fait place à des falaises, qui se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre au fur et à mesure de la route. Le passage n'était large que pour deux personnes à l'endroit où il y avait le minimum de place. Cette exiguïté s'étendait sur 10 mètres, avant de soudainement s'ouvrir sur une grande clairière, suivie d'une immense foret comme on en voyait souvent au pays de la feuille.

A 2 mètres de la sortie, ils s'arrêtèrent sans avoir échanger un regard. Pendant une minute, ils écoutèrent les bruits de la nature. Aucune respiration, aucun bruit suspect ne se faisait entendre. Même Naruto, qui faisait pourtant appel à la nature animale de Kyuubi, n'entendait rien. Rien, c'était justement ce qui était inquiétant. Par de bruits d'oiseaux ni d'insectes. Le vent lui-même n'émettait aucun son.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Décidément, cette situation n'était pas normale. Sasuke enclencha silencieusement son Sharingan. Naruto invoqua 3 clones, qu'il envoya prudemment dans le passage. Un continua droit devant lui, vers la foret, tandis que les deux autres longeaient la falaise. Celui du milieu fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Naruto regarda Sasuke et haussa les épaules. Il s'avança dans le passage, suivit de près par son coéquipier.

Au moment où le blond entra dans la clairière, un grand cercle d'invocation se mit à luire sur le sol, Naruto en son centre. Sasuke fut expulsé de la zone, atterrissant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçu 5 silhouettes au bout des 5 branches de l'étoile à l'intérieur du cercle. Il les reconnu immédiatement. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakusu et Zetsu. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Déjà le cercle rougeoyait et les 6 silhouettes s'estompaient. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus aucune trace d'eux.

Complètement sonné, Sasuke ne réagit d'abord pas. Il bougea enfin quand il aperçu un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la personne, car s'en était une. Il entra dans la foret et trouva derrière un arbre le dernier clone de Naruto . Recroquevillé, en boule, il tremblait doucement au pied de son arbre. Sasuke s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras _(nda : c'est pas un sasunaru, donc c'est juste comme ça entre amis pour se rassurer XD )._

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il pu lui parler :

«-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-Combien de temps tu peux rester.

-Étant donné que je suis tous seul, et qu'il ne m'a pas pourvu de beaucoup de chakra, je dirai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement épuisé ou jusqu'à ce qu'on le tue. Il n'a pas vraiment conscience que je suis encore là. Il faudrait qu'il cherche un peu quelles sont ses dépenses de chakra du moment pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne m'a pas fait disparaître.

-Bien. Tu pourrais le repérer ?

-Il est loin. Mais je peux dire la direction. Plus on se rapprochera de lui, plus je serai précis.

-Parfait, les recherches en seront facilitées. Tu sais ce qu'il pense ou ressent en ce moment ?

-Non, il est inconscient.

-Si il était conscient tu le saurais ?

-Seulement les émotions fortes et les ordres conscients qu'il donnerait aux clones. Mais vu qu'il sait pas que je vis toujours ...

-Dans ton cas, on peux pas vraiment dire que tu vis. Mais on ne va pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Rentrons à Konoha.»

OoO0OO0ooO

«-Quoi ? Naruto a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki ?

-Affirmatif, Tsunade-sama.

-Et lui c'est qui alors ? Demanda l'Hokage en montrant avec étonnement le blondinet à coté de lui.

-Un clone, Tsunade-sama. C'est grâce à lui qu'on retrouvera Naruto. Il peut nous dire où il est retenu.

-C'est grave. Il va falloir envoyer une équipe de sauvetage. Malheureusement tous nos konichis sont en missions.»

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'Hokage à la volée. Gaara entra suivit de son frère et de sa sœur.

«-Tsunade-sama, il y a des ninjas déserteurs qui attaquent nos convois commerciaux dans votre pays, j'exige que la situation… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien Gaara-sama, c'est juste … commença Tsunade.

-Naruto a été enlevé, la coupa Sasuke.

-Je veux faire partie de la mission de sauvetage, dit-il précipitament, la peur le prenant soudainement au ventre.

-A condition que vous soyez sous mon commandement Gaara-sama, tempéra Sasuke.

-C'est d'accord. Quand partons nous ?

-Je trouve une quatrième personne et nous y allons.

-Attendez ! Tenta Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama, Neji est-il rentré de mission ?

-Oui, mais vous ne ...

-Parfait, nous prenons Neji avec nous. Je vais le prévenir. Rendez-vous dans une heure à la porte, heu porte, … Naruto, Quelle porte ?

-Nord.

-Donc rendez-vous à la porte Nord dans une heure. Naruto, viens avec moi.

-Mais, mais, … dit Tsunade, totalement dépassée.»

Mais ils étaient déjà tous partit, ne laissant que Temari et Kankuro dans le bureau. Les deux frère et sœur souriaient de l'empressement de leur frère.

«-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais allez faire une petite surprise à Shikamaru, s'exclama la blonde.

-Et moi ça faite longtemps que je n'a pas vu Shino. On se voit demain pour cette histoire de brigandage ! Rajouta Kankuro»

* * *

ndb : La fic s'annonce bien, j'ai hâte de voir quelles sont tes idées pour la suite !!

Aya : Alors, c'était bien ? Ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ?

Gaara : Pas vraiment. Mais tu cadres déja assez bien ton histoire, on peut pas vraiment en demander plus à une auteure débutante.

Aya : Mai-euuh ! T'es pas gentil ! Neji dis quelque chose !

Neji : Je serai avec Sasuke ?

Aya : Oui, tu es mon personnage préféré dans cette série, et je trouvais que vous faisiez un joli couple avec Sasuke.

Naruto : Et moi je vais encore faire le Neuneu dans cette histoire.

Aya : Il y a des chances, oui. ^^

Naruto : Pfff.

Sasuke : Arrête de râler, t'es le personnage principal. Tout tourne autour de toi.

Gaara : ( regarde le début de la dispute, puis se tourne vers les lecteurs ) Vous êtes toujours là ? Dites à l'auteur ce que vous en avez pensé, ça lui fera très plaisir ! On se revoie au chapitre 2 ! Bye les amis !

Date de publication : 8 juillet 2009


	2. Chapitre I : Nous partons te sauver

Serie : Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et le rédaction

Auteur(e) : Shik-Aya-Chan

Betareadeur : Desiderata-Girl

Rating : **M /!\** Il y aura au moins 2 lemons ! Et ceci est un Slash / Yaoi !

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couple(s) : Gaara/Naruto, mais cela arrivera dans la deuxième partie de la fic ( il y aura au moins un lemon sur ce couple). Dans le 2ème chapitre, il y a un lemon Neji/Sasuke, mais ensuite ils seront personnages secondaires. Sinon, d'autres couples suggérés comme Shika/Tema, ou Kanku/Shino.

Resumé : Pendant une mission facile avec Sasuke, Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. Sasuke compose une équipe de sauvetage avec Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier découvre alors qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond.

Note(s) : Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma beta, qui n'avait pas le temps. Je l'ai corrigé toute seule pour tenir les délais. J'espere qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, mais pour ça je me fais confiance.

Comme toujours, je dédie cette fic à Desiderata-Girl, qui m'a poussé à l'écrire. J'espere que cette suite te plaira, même si elle ne met pas vraiment en scene Naruto et Gaara.

**/!\** Attention, **Lemon** dans ce chapitre ! Il est signaler en gras ! **/!\**

Contexte : Univers réel. Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru. Gaara n'a plus de Bijuu. Tsunade est Hokage, Gaara aussi.

Voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I : Nous partons te sauver

A la porte Nord, à l'heure du rendez vous :

«-Bien. Vous avez préparé ce qu'il vous fallait pour cette mission ? Demanda Sasuke, et voyant qu'ils hochaient la tête il continua. Bon, normalement se sera une mission rapide de 4 jours, 7 maximum. Des questions ?

-Oui, dit Neji. Si on va sauver Naruto, c'est qui lui ?

-Tu me déçois Neji, soupira Gaara. Tu aurais du être un des premiers à comprendre que cette personne est juste un de ses clones.

-Ha oui ? Ba figure toi qu'il sait vraiment bien les faire, et qu'il me faut mon Byakugan pour les différencier. De plus, Sasuke-kun ne pas laisser le temps de réfléchir une seconde. Puisque tu es siiiii intelligent, dis-nous comment tu as su !

-Facile. Je ne ressent pas la présence de Kyuubi. Même si mon bijuu m'a été arraché, je le sens quand le véritable Naruto est à coté de moi. Là, il est absent. (_nda: là, ils sont légèrement OOC_.)

-Groumf !

-Pas d'autres questions ? Demanda Sasuke en souriant,

-Si, moi.

-Je t'écoute Naruto.

-En quelle formation va-t-on se déplacer ? Je ne suis qu'un clone, donc pas très résistant. Si on est attaqué, je pourrais pas me battre. Il faut donc une formation qui nous permette de nous déplacer avec le moins de risques possibles pour moi.

-Si on est attaqué, Neji sera ton garde du corps et ne devra pas s'éloigner de toi. Moi et Gaara, on s'occupera d'eux, mais puisque nous avons des techniques de combat à distance, on pourra rester en groupe compacte. Autres questions ?

-Oui. C'est vrai que vous faites tous les 3 partie des plus puissants des ninjas de Konoha encore vivant ? Même en comptant les Sannins ?

-Oui c'est vrai, sourit Neji. Il y a nous 3, les deux Sannins Tsunade-sama et Jiraya-sama ainsi que Kakashi-sama et Shikamaru-kun. Mais si ça continue, on devra intégrer Konohamaru-kun dans le palmarès. C'est qu'il devient puissant le petit.

-Je vois. Un jour il faudra faire un classement mondial.

-Si jamais ça se fait se sera un top 50 je pense, intervint Naruto en riant.

-Bon, allez. Finit de rigoler. On part. Naruto, tu indiquera la direction à Neji au fur et à mesure de nos déplacements. En formation !

-Bien reçu, dirent-ils tous en chœur avant de s'exécuter.»

OooOo0OO0oOooO

«-On fait une pause ! On a couru toute la journée et la nuit est tombée depuis une heure. Il est temps de reposer.

-Ouf, merci. Je suis en compote moi ! Le temps de me préparer des ramens instantanés et je me pose pour ne plus bouger avant demain matin.

-Tu manges des ramen même en mission ? S'étonna Gaara,

-Ba oui pourquoi ? Répondit Naruto,

-Cherche pas à comprendre, ça t'évitera des migraines. Crois-en mon expérience, intervint Sasuke.

-Je te plains toi et Sakura, ajouta Neji pendant que Naruto préparait un feu. Vous avez du le voir passé par toutes les phases de son passage de l'enfance à l'age adulte. Vous avez dû vous en taper des crises de nerf et des maux de tête. J'image que depuis quelques temps ça va mieux ?

-En fait je dirais qu'il y a eu des bon et des mauvais moments. Beaucoup de fou-rires, et beaucoup de prises de tête aussi. Pareil pour eux avec moi, et nous avec Sakura. On a grandit, évolué et murit ensemble, c'est normal. On était inséparable, et souvent contre notre grès. Mais maintenant qu'on est des adultes faits, ça va beaucoup mieux. Naruto a arrêté de de courir après Sakura, et elle a arrêté de me sauter dessus. Les autres groupies n'en sont devenue que plus entreprenantes. Elles ont pas encore compris de quel bord j'étais.

-Oui je sais ça que ça fait. J'ai mon fan-club aussi. Je pense que même si elles apprenaient que je suis gay, elles continueraient. C'est horrible de se faire courser comme ça dans tout le village. T'as pas ce genre de problème Gaara ?

-Si. Mais moi j'ai trouvé la parade. Je me campe sur me deux pieds, me redresse, croise les bras et les fixe froidement de toute ma hauteur. Dans ces moments, tout le monde jure que les tempêtes de neige dans le désert existent ! Moi je crois que c'est une aura de chakra que je crée qui fait baisser la température. J'arrive à la créer plutôt facilement. C'est vachement utile. En plus je suis gay aussi, donc je ne risque pas de céder devant un regard de chiot larmoyant.

-Je suis pas encore arrivé à un tel niveau. Quand elles se rapprochent trop je préfère courir et me cacher. La fierté des Uchiha en prend un coup à chaque fois.

-Pareil. A cause d'elles je me peux jamais aller aux bains publics en paix. Je suis obligé de créer une diversion et de changer temporairement d'apparence.

-Et Naruto, il a pas un fan-club ?

-Ba, commença Neji en jetant un coup d'œil au concerné qui était en train d'avaler ses ramens. En fait, on dirait qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'elles veulent. Du coup il leur montre ses techniques et elles sont toutes là entrain de baver à la fin de la démonstration, quand il couvert de sueur et qu'il enlève son T-shirt pour se faire de l'air. Même les avances totalement formulées il ne les comprend pas.

-Il est hétéro au moins ?

-On sait pas trop en fait, répondit Sasuke. S'il avait eu une copine, je l'aurai su, c'est sur. Il est pas du

genre discret et je suis tout le temps avec lui. Je pense pas qu'il ai eu de mec non plus. J'ai vraiment aucune idée de son orientation sexuelle. Pour savoir, il faudrait d'abord le détourner de ses entrainements. Il se concentre là dessus et ne pense donc pas du tout au sexe.

-Étrange. A son âge, il devrait enchainer les conquêtes.

-Peut être qu'il attend le grand amour, pouffant Neji.»

Naruto s'était couché dès qu'il avait finit son diner. Les trois autres discutèrent longtemps, avant d'avaler un rapide comprimé nutritif et de se coucher. Plusieurs d'entre eux eurent de rêves mouillés _(nda : que je ne détaillerai pas, désolée. Patience, le lemon NejiSasu arrive bientôt !)_sur les autres. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention et repartirent pour une journée de course.

OooOo0OO0oOooO

Ils allaient vite. La signature du Naruto enlevé se précisait de plus en plus. Ils se sentaient proches du but, et cela les rendaient confiants.

La foret n'était pas trop dense, on y circulait assez facilement. Les arbres étaient pour la majorité de gigantesque feuillus de 20 m de haut. A certains moments, ils rencontraient des crevasses rocailleuses où une cascade naissait pour disparaître sous terre quelques mètres plus bas. Ils l'évitaient en général, pour ne pas trop ralentir.

C'est seulement en fin de mâtiné qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient observé. Pour l'instant rien de belliqueux, car il était évident qu'ils ne portaient rien de précieux sur eux, n'ayant pas de bagages. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient à l'intérieur de la foret, la tension montait autour d'eux. Ils n'y faisaient pas vraiment attention, car tant qu'on ne les attaquait pas, ce n'était pas leur problème. Rapidement, ils remarquèrent des trous dans le sol, des arbres coupés, des cabanes en bois dissimulées, et même, au milieu d'une clairière, un puits. Ils s'y arrêtèrent.

«-Les ninja brigands ! S'exclama Gaara. Nous sommes dans la zone où les vols ont été commis. Ils se déplaçaient pour ne pas qu'on repèrent leur campement ! Nous devons vraiment être tout prêt !»

A peine eut-il finit sa tirade que 8 ninjas apparurent autour d'eux. Ils se mirent immédiatement en formation. Naruto au centre, adossé au puits, Neji juste devant lui, et Gaara et Sasuke sur les cotés. Les 12 ninjas (_nda : 8 + 4 = 12 : woua, les S savent vraiment beaucoup de trucs n'est-ce pas ? Pas __taper, pas taper, me tais, me tais !_ ) se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Après de loooongues minutes, Naruto, n'y tenant plus, ouvrit les hostilités :

«Ils ont pas l'air super fort, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?»

Les voleurs ne firent pas prier, ils attaquèrent d'un seul geste. Le combat commença par un taijutsu

(_nda : corps à corps, quoi_) basique. Personne ne dominait, bien que les adversaires des 3 Anbus soient plus nombreux. Puis les kunais et les shurikens commencèrent a voler. Naruto s'était accroupi sous le puits, pour ne pas se prendre les armes perdues. Ils ne voulaient pas se fatiguer et donc ne pas utiliser leurs techniques. En plus, celle ci permettraient à un ninja pas trop nul de les reconnaître.

Pourtant, rapidement Sasuke en eut assez. Ils attrapa le premier devant lui et lui brisa la nuque. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire dans la dentelle. Il en tua un deuxième, puis un troisième et allait faire de même avec un quatrième quand il entendit un «Sasuke attention !» suivi d'un craquement d'os. Il vit Neji qui avait un pied dans le dos de son adversaire et qui lui tirait les bras en arrière. Un autre craquement retenti et l'infortuné s'écroula. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Neji enfonçait déjà un kunai dans le torse du dernier qui s'effondra mollement. Les trois autres avaient été abattu par Gaara.

Sasuke remercia l'autre brun d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire sincère ( _nda : chose super rare ! Ça se compte sur les doigts de la main !_ ).

OooOo0OO0oOooO

Ils reprirent leur route, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Ils n'étaient plus très loin et ne voulaient pas se précipiter. Ils installèrent le campement et firent un petit, juste pour réchauffer la nourriture. Les nuits n'étaient pas froide en cette saison. Ils discutèrent un peu de la journée.

«-Au début je trouvais pas ça nécessaire de les tuer. Mais vu qu'ils se laissaient pas neutraliser, j'ai décider d'agir, commenta Sasuke.

-Ouais, en plus ça servait à rien d'utiliser des techniques spéciales sur ces petites frappes. La preuve, on s'en est très bien sorti, rajouta Gaara.

-Au fait Neji, je t'ai pas vraiment remercier pour ce matin.

-Ba, c'est rien. On est une équipe, c'est normal.

-Mais il peut te remercier quand même, dit Naruto. Ça resserre les liens et c'est toujours agréable.

-Bon, hé bien, merci Neji d'avoir empêché ce mec de me poignarder par derrière et d'avoir assurer mes arrières.

-Ils sont mignoooon, ricana Gaara

-Ho tais-toi ! Lança Sasuke en attrapant le roux par la nuque et en le décoiffant.»

Peu après, Sasuke annonça qu'il allait se laver dans la crevasse qu'ils avaient repérer en arrivant. Il attrapa un mini flacon de savon et une petite serviette éponge dans sa banane et se mit en route. Neji finit de polir ses kunais et déclara qu'il se débarrasserai bien aussi de la poussière du voyage lui aussi.

La cascade où se lavait Sasuke était d'assez petite taille. La falaise était polie et lisse, l'eau coulait sur des marches naturelles en pierre. Plus bas commençait le lit de la rivière composé de sable et de galets. La végétation autour de lui n'était que des grands feuillus où des oiseaux se posaient volontiers. Rares étaient les animaux qui se désaltéraient à la rivière en ce milieux de mâtiné pourtant fraiche. La présence de l'humain et son odeur capiteuse et dangereuse devait y être pour quelque chose.

Sasuke était totalement détendu. Il se savonnait avec lenteur de son gel douche parfum savon de Marseille. Il n'entendit donc pas approcher Neji. Lui-même nu, il se glissa aux cotés de son cadet. Surpris, il se retourna vivement, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Il continua à se savonner avec lenteur. L'ainé fit de même, lui empruntant son gel douche.

**/!\ LEMON /!\**

(_nda : une petite description s'impose. Je vais vous faire baver, les filles, même celles qui n'aiment pas ce couple.)_

Sasuke, était un grand mâle viril de 1m80, pas très large d'épaule. De beaux pectoraux et des abdominaux parfaits qui était le fruit de ses longues heures d'entrainement. La cascade avait lissé ses cheveux sur sa nuque et son visage, lui donnant un petit air sauvage mais à cet instant tranquille. L'eau et le savon dégoulinaient sur son torse quasiment imberbe. De lents mouvements lascifs étalaient le gel douche partout sur son corps de rêve. Il se baissa pour nettoyer ses jambes fuselées et remonta doucement vers ses cuisses fermes. Sans y faire vraiment attention, il passa ses longues mains sur son sexe toujours au repos, remontant encore jusqu'au poils pubiens d'un noir aussi intense que ses cheveux. Il survola un instant ses fesses fermes, musclées, et légèrement bombées.

Neji était un homme au physique légèrement androgyne de 1m87, plutôt fin. Un torse parfait où l'on ne faisait que deviner ses muscles sous la fine peaux blanche et douce. Ses cheveux trempés pleuvaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Avec les paumes et les pouces, il chassait cette cascade noire de devant ses yeux, dans un geste sensuel involontaire. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait son coéquipier.

Après l'avoir observé pendant plusieurs minutes, Neji se décida à agir. Il ôta ses mains du corps de son équipier et les remplaça par les siennes. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, s'abandonnant aux mains agiles. L'Hyuuga savonna donc doucement la nuque, les épaules, le torse, le dos, et sautant délibérément les parties les plus intéressantes, il alla savonner les jambes longues et musclées de l'Uchiha.

Bien vite il se relava. Immédiatement, Sasuke passa un bras autour du cou de Neji, et débuta un baiser passionné et exigeant. Au moment où ils reprirent leurs respirations, le porteur du Byakugan glissa une de ses mains, qu'il avait laissées jusqu'à présent inactive, jusqu'à la hampe à demie durcie de son ami. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Son coéquipier rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant aux lentes accélérations de son bourreau, qui s'affairait en même temps à maltraiter cou de son amant avec sa langue et ses dents. Lui même, de sa deuxième main, imita les même mouvements sur la verge de son camarade.

Quand ils furent totalement excités, Neji les glissa sous l'eau de la cascade pour enlever le savon, avant de se remettre à leur place initiale. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté leurs traitements respectifs pendant cette opération.

Neji survola de sa seconde main le dos de Sasuke, puis le caressa doucement jusqu'à arriver à son superbe fessier. Avec prudence, il glissa son index dans l'anus de son coéquipier. Un léger gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Tout en bougeant ce doigt à l'intérieur de son amant, il augmenta la friction sur le sexe de celui-ci. Le porteur du Sharingan lâcha le pénis de son camarade, préférant s'accrocher fermement à ses épaules. Il se détendit ensuite progressivement. Neji rajouta son majeur, et commença ses mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre la chaire étroite. Pour oublier la douleur, Sasuke chercha les lèvres de son ainé pour les embrasser fougueusement. L'annulaire de l'Hyuuga rejoignit les autres doigts, continuant la préparation qui n'était plus du tout douloureuse pour l'Uchiha.

Un gémissement de frustration se fit entendre quand le plus vieux retira ses doigts. Le cadet ouvrit les yeux, bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas les avoir fermé, et regarda son compagnon de haut en bas. Réfléchissant rapidement à la situation comme il savait si bien le faire, et il trouva bien vite la solution au problème de lubrifiant (le savon n'étant pas bon pour les muqueuses). Sans que son coéquipier ait le temps de faire un geste, il s'agenouilla et engloutit en une fois le sexe de son amant. Neji, par réflexe, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux courts et soyeux de son amant. A grand renfort de salive, Sasuke augmenta la vitesse de ses va et vient. A cette action, les cris de l'Hyuuga se firent un peu plus retentissant.

Avant d'avoir pu jouir, l'ainé releva la tête de son cadet, et alla l'embrasser. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le porta jusqu'à l'adosser contre la paroi. l'Uchiha noua ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et ses jambes autour des hanches de celui-ci.

Neji se positionna à l'entrée de son coéquipier. D'un regard, celui-ci lui donna son accord. Alors, lentement, doucement, prudemment, il pénétra Sasuke, écartant sa chaire étroite de sa verge totalement tendue, durcie. Il s'arrêta en entendant un gémissement plaintif. Âpres s'être habitué à l'imposante intrusion, le porteur du Sharingan souleva de lui-même ses hanches pour faire ressortir la virilité de son amant, avant de se rassoir brusquement, leur arrachant à tout deux un gémissement de plaisir. Neji reprit ensuite le contrôle des opérations. Il entama une série de puissant coup de rein. Des cris de plaisir se faisaient entendre dans le silence de la foret. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient durement. Sasuke, cherchant toujours plus de plaisir, bougeait lui aussi, amplifiant les coups butoirs pour sentir le pénis dur de son amant toujours plus profondément en lui. Changeant légèrement de position, il changea aussi l'angle de pénétration, permettant à Neji d'atteindre sa prostate. Un cri plus fort que les autres s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune quand il ressentit les effets de la stimulation de cet organe.

C'est à ce moment que Neji lui murmura à l'oreille de sa voix rauque de plaisir de se caresser, ses propres mains étant déjà occuper à tenir et soulever régulièrement le corps de son cadet. Sasuke attrapa sa verge et imprima les mêmes mouvements de va et vient que Neji. Rapidement, il sentit le jouissance monter jusqu'à l'orgasme. A ce moment, ne pouvant plus se contenir, il se libéra sur le ventre de son amant, profitant pleinement de l'orgasme qui s'offrait à lui.

Sentant les muscles de l'anneau de chaire se resserrer autour de lui, l'ainé ne pu lui aussi se contenir et vint au plus profond de son coéquipier dans un râle grave et rauque.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer, il se retira, détacha Sasuke de ses hanches et le déposa par terre, s'asseyant lui-même contre la paroi. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que leurs souffles se normalisent et que la sensation post-orgasmique les laissent.

**/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\**

Sasuke se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa doucement, comme pour lui démontrer son contentement et son affection. Profitant de ce baiser, il prit son cadet dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. A la fin du baiser, ils se levèrent et allèrent se laver sous la cascade pour enlever la sueur et le sperme. Sans sous-entendu érotiques, ils se savonnèrent, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent mutuellement, ponctuant le tout de chastes baisers. Ils finirent par rentrer au campement main dans la main.

Pendant leur échange, ils n'avaient presque pas parler. Sasuke s'était en quelque sorte offert à l'autre garçon en guise de remerciement. Et l'autre lui avait donné du plaisir pour en quelque sorte lui démontrer son affection et ses sentiments tout juste naissant. Bien sur, aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé ces paroles, mais tous deux avait compris l'idée générale.

Pendant cette scène hautement érotique, Naruto et Gaara discutaient, et apprenaient à sa connaître. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de mission ensemble, et les rares fois où ils se croisaient ne leur permettaient pas de discuter longtemps. Gaara riait beaucoup aux blagues et aux pitreries du blond, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Seul ce jeune homme en avait le pouvoir avec sa candeur et son innocence naturel. Il se fichait bien d'avoir devant lui le Kazekage de Suna, le Shinobi le plus puissant de ce village, le plus bel homme de celui-ci, le célibataire le plus prisé de ces environs. Pour Naruto, que ce soit le vrai ou le clone, c'était juste Gaara, un peu froid et sarcastique, mais souvent drôle et très attentif. Alors, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le roux appréciait de plus en plus ce grand gamin joyeux. Il avait à peine conscience des sentiments tendres qui naissaient en lui.

* * *

Aya : Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu peur de ne pas tenir les délais.

Gaara : Mais tu les a tenue. Tu vois que tu n'est pas si nulle.

Aya : Merci, t'es gentil. T'en a pensé quoi ?

Gaara : J'ai un rôle mineur. Pourquoi c'est eux qui sont le sujet du lemon ?

Aya : Parce que je l'avais ecrit avant même de commencé la fic. Et puis faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose en attendant de renter à Konoha. C'est à partir de là que ça devient serieux pour toi.

Neji : Alors je vais plus apparaitre du tout ?

Aya : Si, mais pas souvent. Juste de temps en temps pour faire avancer l'histoire ( ou pas ). De toute façon tu apparait dans l'épilogue ( si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu ).

Sasuke : Arretez de blablater et finissez ce chapitre. Les lecteurs vous attendent pour reviewer, n'est-ce pas ? *grand sourire charmeur + chibi eyes* A la prochaine les amis !

Date de publication : 13 juillet 2009


	3. Chapitre II : Tu n'es plus seul

Serie : Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et le rédaction

Auteur(e) : Shik-Aya-Chan

Betareadeur : Desiderata-Girl

Rating : **M /!\** Il y aura au moins 2 lemons ! Et ceci est un Slash / Yaoi !

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couple(s) : Gaara/Naruto, mais cela arrivera dans la deuxième partie de la fic ( il y aura au moins un lemon sur ce couple). Dans le 2ème chapitre, il y a un lemon Neji/Sasuke, mais ensuite ils seront personnages secondaires. Sinon, d'autres couples suggérés comme Shika/Tema, ou Kanku/Shino.

Resumé : Pendant une mission facile avec Sasuke, Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. Sasuke compose une équipe de sauvetage avec Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier découvre alors qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond.

Contexte : Univers réel. Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru. Gaara n'a plus de Bijuu. Tsunade est Hokage, Gaara aussi.

Note(s) : J'écris cette note plusieurs jours avant de poster le chapitre ( cela devrait être vendredi, samedi ou dimanche, on verra bien si je me suis trompé ). Ma beta est partie en vacance, donc elle ne corrigera pas ce chapitre non plus.

Normalement, immédiatement après avoir écrit cette note, je vais écrire le chapitre III. Avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez avant le mois d'aout. Avec encore plus de chance, vous aurez le IV aussi avant que je parte en vacance ( je pars tout le mois d'août sans ordi, donc voila ).

Ce chapitre commence la romance entre Naruto et notre cher Gaara. Normalement on baignera totalement dedans pendant 2 chapitres ( si je me décide à les écrire ) avant l'épilogue. L'avant dernier chapitre (celui avant l'épilogue en fait ) devrait contenir le Lemon NaruGaara ( ou GaaraNaru j'ai pas décidé, dites moi ce que vous préférez ).

Voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II : Tu n'es plus seul

Le soleil était couché à présent. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Neji et Sasuke se mirent côte à côte et restèrent main dans la main jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne. Gaara était un peu jaloux d'eux. Ils avaient l'air si bien ensemble. « Moi aussi je veux un amoureux ! » pensa puérilement Gaara. Il s'endormit cependant assez vite et rêva de grands pâturages où il marchait au coté d'une personne dont il ne pouvait voir le visage.

Ils se levèrent un peu avant l'aube pour se préparer. Ils arrivèrent devant une grotte une heure et demie après le levé du soleil. Elle était protéger par un puissant Kekkai. Neji activa son Byakugan et chercha le point faible du bouclier. Il trouva une note de Kekkai assez mal collé à la paroi. Il essaya de la déplacer légèrement mais la puissance du chakra emmagasinée ne la laissa pas bouger. Il envoya une légère pulsion de chakra pour voir la réaction de la protection. Elle vibra légèrement et ce fut tout.

Pendant ce temps là, ses coéquipiers s'impatientaient. Ils dansaient sur leurs pied ou tournaient en rond. Neji n'y fit pas attention et se concentra sur sa tache. Elle était difficile; car très bien réalisée et très puissante. Il essaya de donner plusieurs pulsions de chakra dans des directions différentes, mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet. Il essaya alors une combinaison de signe de sceau pour ensuite poser sa main sur la note. Elle se dandina légèrement puis revint à son état initial. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il fit quelques essaies avant d'arriver au résultat voulu. Le Kekkai entier ne se brisa pas mais la manipulation de la note avait ouvert un passage. Il valait mieux ne pas avertir l'ennemie de leur présence en faisant éclater le bouclier.

Ils entrèrent. Neji, Byakugan toujours activés chercha d'éventuel pièges. Sasuke avait activé son sharingan en complément. Naruto marchait juste derrière eux, et Gaara fermait la marche. Le blond les guida dans le labyrinthe de couloir. Enfin, il indiquait plutôt la direction du prisonnier à Neji qui les guidait. Avec juste Naruto ils se seraient perdu au bout de trois ou quatre tournants.

Ils se figèrent en entrant dans une immense salle sombre. Elle était nue, a l'exception d'une gigantesque statue au fond. Deux gigantesques mains sortaient du sol, les paumes ouverte sur le plafond. Derrière, on apercevait un monstrueux visage où quatre yeux rouges brillaient. Les cinq autres étaient fermé, mais l'un d'entre eux commençait à s'ouvrir.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient debout, sur les énormes doigts et semblaient en transe. Certains étaient inconnu pour les quatre ninjas, mais c'était normal, car ils en avait personnellement éliminés quelques un.

Naruto lévitait au centre. Il était cambré dans une position de douleur. Sa bouche hurlait son mal mais aucun son ne sortait. A la place une fine brume pâteuse et rouge s'envolait vers l'hideuse bouche de l'idole.

Gaara tremblait de rage. Il se serai jeter sur ces infâmes vermisseaux si Sasuke de ne l'avait retenu. Il observa la cérémonie qui se déroulait devant lui. La dernière fois, il était inconscient et n'avait pu voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne faisaient réalité que répéter un psaume assez compliqué et long. Sasuke leurs indiqua par signe son plan, qui était très simple. Une grosse diversion, et quelqu'un qui récupérait Naruto en catimini. La cérémonie semblait juste débuter, car le chakra qui sortait de la bouche du blond n'était pas très consistant. Il avait une chance de s'en tirer quasiment indemne.

Il fut décider que se serai Gaara qui récupérerait Naruto, le vrai. Le clone avait voulu se révoquer en entrant dans la salle. Les autres pendant ce temps là éclateraient le Kekkai dans une énorme explosion, hurlerai, enverrai des armes dans tout les sens, et autres actions stratégiques. Gaara avait ordre de n'intervenir qu'à partir du moment où l'attention serait détournée. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à les déconcentrer, ils pourraient les tuer par derrière et ramener leur tête au village pour empocher la prime ( bien qu'ils fussent tous, à l'exception de Naruto, très riche ). Dès que Naruto et Gaara se seraient éclipsé grâce à une technique de dés-invocation inventer par ce dernier ( _nda: en fait il revient à Suna avant de partir vers une autre destination. Cette autre destination est plus facile à atteindre s'il a laissé un parchemin à cet endroit. Ce qui est le cas à Konoha. N'oublions pas que les deux villages sont très alliés et partenaires commerciaux_), Sasuke et Neji s'enfuirait par les airs sur l'aigle géant invoqué par l'Hyuuga. Ils espéraient réchapper tous deux à l'opération, mais faisant parti des ninja les plus puissant de Konoha, ils ne faisaient pas trop de soucis.

Le plan se déroula parfaitement. L'Akatsuki réagit comme ils le pensaient, en les attaquant immédiatement. L'escarmouche ne dura pas plus de 5 minutes, et heureusement parce qu'ils n'était que 2 contre 10. Les seuls dommages répertoriés furent un kunai dans l'épaule de Sasuke et une coupure de papier dans la cuisse de Neji ( _nda : merci Konan_ ). Ils atteignirent en seulement 3 heures Konoha.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara avait amené Naruto à L'hôpital. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura et Ino s'affairaient autours de lui, essayait de diagnostiquer les dommages et de le sortir du coma. Le roux resta au fond de la salle pour ne pas gêner, mais refusa de sortir. Ce fut seulement quand Neji et Sasuke rentrèrent que l'Hokage leur expliqua la situation.

«-Le but de la cérémonie est d'extraire Kyuubi du corps de son réceptacle. Or sa puissance est quasiment infini et donc très longue à retirer. L'Akatsuki n'a donc eu le temps que de lui prélever du chakra dans le labs de temps où ils l'ont eu en leur possession.

-Donc il va bien ?» S'inquiéta Gaara,

«-Oui, mais son cerveau s'est mis en pause. Il a été choqué et traumatisé, et son corps en a pris un coup. Je pense qu'il sera très fragile dans les premiers temps, quand il se réveillera.

-Il va vraiment se réveiller ?» Voulu se rassurer Sasuke,

«-Oui j'en suis sure. L'Akatsuki ne lui a rien fait physiquement. Il a du être inconscient tout le temps.

-Vous parliez de son état psychologique, Hokage-sama. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

-Et bien, … on a quand même essayé de lui arracher une partie de lui même. En plus il connait Kyuubi depuis 10 ans maintenant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'aimait bien et lui était attaché. Je pense que c'est réciproque. Jiraya a l'air d'être de cet avis. Bref, il sera sûrement très angoissé, et fera surement une sorte de régression. Mais cela ne le rassurera pas, car dans ce genre de cas en général la personne avait des parents ou des amis chers, alors que Naruto a vécu dans la solitude et le mépris pendant les 10 premières années de sa vie. Il se peut qu'il oublie aussi tous les souvenirs relatifs qui suivent son âge mental.

-C'est à dire ?» Demanda Gaara,

«-S'il pense qu'il a 5 ans, il oubliera peut être tous ce qui se sera passé de sa sixième année à aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'est pas absolument pas sur, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, qui a, hélas, toutes les chances d'être fondé.

-Et pourquoi ça ne m'est pas arrivé ?

-Toi la cérémonie a été jusqu'à son terme. Tu haïssais ton bijuu, tu n'as donc pas été peiné de son départ. De plus tu es mort, et en te ressuscitant, tout ton corps et ton esprit sont revenus à la normale. Tu aurais eu la grippe à ce moment là, tu ne l'aurais plus eu après ta résurrection.

-Je crois que je comprend. Vous avez fini les soins ?

-En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire en matière de soin, puisqu'il n'avait rien. On a juste fait des contrôles au cas où. Et on profite un peu de son état pour faire ceux qu'il n'a jamais voulu faire.

-C'est pas très respectueux du serment des médecins, ça» Remarqua Neji, légèrement sceptique.

«-On fait comme on peut. C'est un Jinchuuriki, et on a que très peu d'information sur eux. Les connaître mieux, c'est les aider mieux.

-Merci de ces précisions Hokage-sama» Ironisa Sasuke. «Appelez nous quand il se réveillera. En attendant nous allons nous reposer. Tu viens Neji ? On va chez moi.»

Ooo0OO0ooO

Gaara avait été retrouvé ses frères et soeurs, qui voyaient bien qu'il se faisait du soucis pour le blond. Ils ne disaient rien, mais souriaient en le regardant, dans son dos. Ils essayaient de l'occuper, pour détourner un peu ses pensées, mais ça ne marchait pas très bien. Il aimait bien rester avec Sakura. Elle était devenue très mère poule envers Naruto. Elle le maternait beaucoup, bien qu'il en avait pas le besoin ni l'envie. Mais il aimait bien ça, lui qui avait été seul la moitié de sa vie. Ça devait lui faire l'effet d'un famille, pensait Gaara. En plus Sakura était une ninja médecin qui travaillait à l'hôpital la moitié de sa journée, donc il pouvait prendre des nouvelles de son ami tous les jours.

Au bout d'une semaine, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Gaara avait pris l'habitude d'occuper sa chambre quand il n'était avec Sakura ces derniers jours. Il lisait des rapports, des livres sérieux, et même parfois des mangas. Souvent, Naruto bougeait dans son sommeil, se retournait, s'agitait, comme pour chasser des songes dérangeant. Dans ses cas-là, Gaara remettait correctement les couvertures qui avaient glissé, dégageait son front des mèches qui l'encombrait, et lui serrait brièvement la main, pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi il faisait ça, mais il le faisait. Il avait l'impression de s'apaiser quand il était au cotés du blond endormis. Plusieurs fois, avec amusement, il avait pensé lui donner un baiser, comme dans ce conte occidental, La Belle au Bois Dormant. Cela l'avais fait sourire doucement. Ça aurait pu être une des idées débiles de Naruto.

Un après midi où l'orage menaçait, Gaara était comme toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital de son ''protégé''. Les infirmières et les médecins avait renoncé à le faire partir dès le deuxième jour. Il lisait Icha Icha Paradise, que lui avait prêté Kakashi quand il était passé voir son ancien élève. Il n'aimait pas spécialement (_ nda : sans blague ? Évidemment, c'est hétéro, alors ça l'intéresse pas !_ ),mais cela l'aidait à passer le temps. Soudain, le tonnerre retentit, faisant sursauter légèrement Gaara, qui était concentré sur le bouquin, et à qui le brutal retour à la réalité avait fait peur. Au deuxième coup de tonnerre, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, en hurlant. Il regarda frénétiquement où il se trouvait, et se qu'il comprit sembla le paniquer encore plus. Sans attendre plus, Gaara le prit dans ses bras. Naruto nicha sa tête dans son cou, pendant que le roux faisait des mouvements circulaire dans le dos du blond pour le rassurer. Naruto sanglota doucement pendant quelques minutes. Gaara attendit qu'il se calme. Puis, sentant que les pleures se tarissaient, il décida de prendre la parole.

«-Naruto, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu sais où tu es ?

-A l'hôpital.

-Bien. Tu te rappelle qui je suis ? » Naruto secoua la tête en signe de dénégation « Je suis Gaara, ton ami. Quel âge penses-tu avoir ? Répond moi franchement.

-12 ans.

-Bien, tu es à l'académie ninja, c'est ça ? » Il le vit hocher la tête « Tu es ami avec Shikamaru et Kiba ?

- Oui, et Choji aussi. Iruka est mon sensei. Il est gentil avec moi.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Sakura ?

-Sakura ? Pourquoi elle voudrait me voir ?

-Elle te l'expliquera. Je l'appelle.»

Il prit la sonnette et l'activa. Une infirmière arriva dans les deux minutes suivantes. Il lui dit que Naruto était réveillé et qu'elle devait appelé Tsunade et Sakura. Naruto resta tranquille dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes arrivent.

«- Mais c'est pas Sakura ! S'exclama Naruto,

-Si, je suis Sakura, mais j'ai 10 ans de plus que celle que tu connais. Comment t'expliquer ça simplement ? Disons que tu as 20 ans et que tu as pris un coup sur la tête. Ça te fait penser que tu as ...

-12 ans.

-12 ans. A l'époque où tu as 20 ans, je suis ton amie, tu n'es plus amoureux de moi, et je ne le suis plus de Sasuke. Nous sommes tous les trois amis et coéquipiers.

-Et je suis fort ?

-Tu n'as vraiment que ça en tête ?! Oui tu es fort, tu fait partie du Top 7 du village.

-Naruto » Intervint Tsunade « Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

-Non. Je pourrais voir Iruka-sensei ?

-Il passera te voir en fin d'après midi je pense, indiqua Sakura.

-D'accord, je ...»

Soudain Naruto convulsa sur le lit, s'accrochant aux drap comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tsunade et Sakura intervinrent vite. Gaara leur laissa le champ libre. Quand il se fut calmé, on lui donna un sédatif et un somnifère. Il était prévu qu'il se réveille vers les 17 heures. En attendant, ils prévinrent Neji et Sasuke, Iruka, et tous les amis Shinobis de Naruto qui était rentré de missions. Peu avant qu'il se réveille, ils discutèrent de la garde de Naruto. On ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer seul chez lui, il pouvait refaire une crise. Mais personne ne pouvait s'en occuper, surtout pour une durée indéterminé. Gaara laissa la conversation arrivé jusqu'à une impasse avant de se proposer pour surveiller Naruto. Il logerait chez lui et le suivrait toute la journée. N'étant pas de Konoha et en plus Kazekage, il n'avait pas de mission, et pouvait laisser son village sans sa présence assez longtemps sans que cela pose problème. Tous le monde ( sauf Temari et Kankuro, qui était venue avec leur petit ami respectif ) pensa qu'il le faisait par gentillesse et pour rendre service. Et un peu par amitié.

Il discutaient par petit groupe quand ils entendirent un hurlement.

«Kyuubi ! Kyuu ! Kami-sama, tu es toujours là ? Kyuu, répond moi ! Dis moi que t'es pas parti, que t'es toujours là ! Kyuu, répond ! Kyuu, tu m'avais promis de me protéger, pas d mourir en le faisant ! Kyuu ! KYUU! Kyuuuuuuuuuuuu !»

Il sanglotait bel et bien à présent. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, et poussait des petits gémissements plaintifs. Tout le monde était tétanisé, personne ne l'avais jamais vu craquer de cette façon. Gaara fut le premier à réagir. Il s'assit sur le lit et le pris dans ses bras, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il le berça doucement, en lui disant des paroles rassurantes. Sakura s'approcha et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

* * *

Aya : Voila pour ce chapitre. On est en plein dans le NaruGaara, là.

Gaara : Ouaip. Et j'arrête pas de serrer mon kistune contre mon coeur.

Aya : Après vous allez vivre ensemble. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Naruto : Siiiiiiiiiiii !

Sasuke : C'est la fin de notre rôle. A partir de maintenant tu vas nous délaisser, c'est ça *_renifle et fait des chibi-eyes_* ?

Neji : *_Chibi-eyes + air triste_* Oui, tu nous aimes tellemnt peu que tu nous vires à la première occasion ! Avoue !

Aya : Mais non, voyons. Mais disons que cette fic n'est pas centré sur VOTRE relation. Vous avez déja de la chance d'avoir eu un Lemon. Vous allez pas vous plaindre !

Neji et Sasuke : Si !

Aya : Et puis j'ai déja dit que Neji était mon préféré de chez préféré ( avec Sirius Black dans Harry Potter, mais seulement quand il est jeune ) dans tous les persos de toutes les histoires du monde. Pleurez pas !

Sirius : C'est vrai ?

Gaara : Dégage, t'as rien à faire là.

Sirius : Si !

Gaara : Non !

Sirius : Si !

Naruto : *_regarde Neji et Sasuke faire semblant de pleurer pour attendir l'auteur ( qui résiste comme elle peut ) et Sirius et Gaara se disputer, jusqu'à ce qu'il en viennent aux mains_* Black ! Abime pas mon copain ! *_se tourne vers les lecteurs_* Bon puisque vous avez lu, vous pouvez bien reviewer, non ? *_sourire charmeur + oeillade séductrice_* En plus vous êtes invité à dire vos préférence en matière d'uke et de seme dans mon couple, alors ... Ca vaut le coup de laisser un mot, non ? *_souris de plus belle_* Bon, à la prochaine les amis !

Date de publication : 17 juillet 2009


	4. Chapitre III: A tes cotés pour toujours

Serie : Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur(e) : Shik-Aya-Chan

Betareadeur : Desiderata-Girl

Rating :**M /!\** Il y aura au moins 2 lemons ! Et ceci est un Slash / Yaoi !

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couple(s) : Gaara/Naruto, on est en plein dedans. Neji/Sasu (surtout dans la première partie, puisqu'il y a eut un lemon, mais on ne les reverra qu'occasionnellement). Sinon, d'autres couples suggérés comme Shika/Tema, Kanku/Shino ou Kiba/Hina. Apres,il y a des trucs où vous pouvez imaginer.

Resumé : Pendant une mission facile avec Sasuke, Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. Sasuke compose une équipe de sauvetage avec Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier découvre alors qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond.

Contexte : Univers réel. Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru. Gaara n'a plus de Bijuu. Tsunade est Hokage, Gaara aussi.

Note(s) : Bien, cette fois ma Beta corrige. Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs, tu me donnes le courage de continuer !

Là, on patauge dans la niaiserie, mais je peux pas faire autrement. Je me demande même si dans le chapitre IV j'arriverais à tout caser. Peut être qu'après le prochain j'en ajouterais un, si j'ai pas la place de tout mettre. Le lemon restera dans l'avant dernier chapitre, celui juste avant l'épilogue. Et il y en aura peut être un autre à la fin de l'epilogue, histoire de changer le Seme.

Le prochain devrait à la rentrée. Au plus tôt se sera avant le 3 aout, parce que ensuite je part loin de tout ordinateur.

Donnez moi votre avis : Gaara ou Naruto en Seme ?

* * *

Chapitre III : A tes cotés pour toujours

Au bout de quelques minutes, Iruka s'avança et détacha lentement Naruto de Gaara pour lui faire face. Sa petite bouille trempée de larmes était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon sur terre, pensa Gaara. Iruka attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, et caressa son front et ses cheveux de son autre main. Spontanément, Naruto se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Le sensei lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que le jeune adulte s'écarte. Ce fut au tour de Sakura de s'avancer. Elle n'attendit pas que Naruto vienne vers elle et le prit dans ses bras de manière possessive, comme une mère. Un éclat de rire comme on en avait pas entendu depuis trop longtemps ( _nda : Ouais, genre. Ça fait maximum une semaine et demie qu'il est pas revenu au village. Il a eu des missions plus longues quand même._ ) résonna dans la petite chambre surpeuplée. Il repoussa la fille au cheveux roses avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe complètement. Sasuke arriva lui aussi. Mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ce n'était pas un geste d'affection qu'il donna, mais ce fut une tape derrière la tête ( _nda : Comme Gibs, dans NCIS_ ) que Naruto reçu.

«-Teme ! J'suis malade ! T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi ?!?

-J'l'ai toujours fait avec toi. Pourquoi je m'arrêterais aujourd'hui ?

-J'suis en convalescence, Dobe ! Et puis je suis plus fort que toi depuis quelques années déjà. Tu veux une raclée pour te le rappeler ?

-Faudrait déjà que t'arrive à me toucher, comme d'habitude.

-Mais je vais te me le …

-Bon, je pense qu'on peut en déduire qu'il va mieux» Les coupa Jiraya en riant.

«Oui en effet» Approuva Tsunade « Naruto, quel âge as-tu ?

-Heu, 20 ans ? Pourquoi, je suis resté dans le coma pendant 5 ans ?

-Mais non ! Tu as subit une régression mentale pendant quelques minutes, et à ce moment là, tu pensait avoir 12 ans. En plus tu viens de faire une crise d'angoisse à l'instant.

-Merci de me le rappeler.

-Comment va Kyuubi ?» Demanda Jiraya

«-Une seconde, je le contacte et je vous fait un rapport» (_ ndb :_ _XD on est en plein dans NCIS là !)_

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et croisa ses mains comme pour malaxer son chakra. Il chercha à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes vides, puis plusieurs portes occupées par il-ne-savait-quoi, car il n'allumait pas la lumière. Finalement il trouva la grande pièce où se trouvait la cage du Démon Renard. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne montra pas son museau quand Naruto pénétra dans la salle, il voyaient à peine la fourrure fauve à travers l'ombre de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha et toqua contre les barreaux, créant un son clair et aigu. Le renard ne bougeait toujours pas. La panique prenait lentement possession du jeune homme. Il passa son bras entre les barreaux et essaya de toucher l'imposant canidé ( _nda : j'ai été étonnée en le lisant sur Wikipédia, mais bon_ ). Il sentit la douce fourrure sous ses doigts. Il l'attrapa et tira des petits coups secs dessus. Toujours pas de réaction. D'une voix tremblotante et inquiète il appela son ami. Celui-ci émit enfin un grognement. Cela rassura considérablement Naruto, mais pas complètement quand même.

«-Kyuu, tu vas bien ?

-A ton avis crétin ?

-T'es assez en forme pour m'insulter en tout cas. Ça me rassure.

-Ça demande pas une grande énergie non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Prendre de tes nouvelles, m'assurer que tu vas bien, dans le cas contraire, savoir ce qui t'arrive, et savoir si tu vas vite aller mieux ou combien de temps ça te prendra pour être de nouveau en pleine forme.

-Tu prends pas de gants.

-Jamais. Alors ?

-Ils m'ont quand même piqué pas mal d'énergie ces connards. Il faut de je me repose je pense. Je m'était jamais fatigué comme ça auparavant, alors je sais pas. Si ça se trouve ma réserve de chakra a été diminué. C'est toujours une possibilité.

-Mais sinon tu te sens bien ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce je suis pas un hypocrite totalement intéressé, voilà pourquoi ! Ça m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour toi ! Si c'est pour se faire rembarrer, merci bien. K'so ! En plus j'ai vraiment eu peur de t'avoir perdu, ingrat !

-Ho, doucement. Je voulais pas te blesser. On s'est jamais intéressé à moi, à la partie sensible de moi. Alors ça fait bizarre. D'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui m'inquiète pour toi.

-Groumf !

-Je m'excuse t'es content ? A part de la fatigue, je ressens rien de particulièrement désagréable. C'est pas grand cette cage, ça sent pas la rose, mais sinon ça va.

-Mon cerveau pue ?

-Huhuhu, on peut dire ça comme ça. (_ndb : __XD trop forte ! Faudrait faire un petit nettoyage de printemps, Gaara pourrait se charger de faire bourgeonner sa petite cervelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :D_)

-Salaud. Donc pas de mission pendant un moment ?

-De préférence.

-Tu me contactes dès que tu es rétablis ?

-Sûrement avant, je m'ennuie ici.

-Dis, ce serait possible d'agrandir la cage ?

-Heuu, oui sûrement. Mais je sais pas comment on fait. C'est ton esprit après tout.

-Bon, je vais essayer par la force de ma volonté.

-Fait gaffe, tu peux faire péter le Kekkai ...

-T'inquiète, je maitrise.»

Il se remit en position de malaxage de chakra de bout ( _nda : je sais c'est pas joli, mais je sais pas comment appeler ça autrement_ ) et se concentra. Il visualisa la salle et l'imagina avec les barreaux un peu plus près de la porte. La salle vibra. Les barreaux bougèrent. En souriant, toujours en position, Naruto recula jusqu'à se mettre un mètre devant la porte. Il fit avancer les barreaux jusqu'à deux mètres devant lui. Kyuubi le remercia et le blond sortit de sa transe.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'au moins la moitié des personnes étaient partie. Il restait Gaara bien sûr, Sakura, Tsunade, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Iruka et Jiraya.

«-Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient te dire coucou de temps en temps. » L'informa Gaara « Tu sors dans trois jours normalement. D'ici là ils t'auront tous rendu une petite visite plus personnelle que dans une salle où se marche dessus une vingtaine de personnes, comme l'a si bien dit Shikamaru. Ils viendront aussi de temps en temps quand tu seras rentré chez toi.

-En parlant de ça, » Intervint Tsunade « Gaara vivra avec toi (_ndb : __Ooooooooh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!) _le temps que tu te remettes complètement. Et ce jour arrivera quand je l'aurais décidé. Comment va Kyuubi ?

-Vous vous gênez pas je vois. On me demande surtout pas mon avis. » Sans que Naruto le vit, Gaara parut blessé « En plus c'est tout petit chez moi. Comment je vais accueillir une deuxième personne ? Bon, on s'arrangera je suppose. Kyuubi dit qu'on lui a pompé beaucoup de chakra et qu'il est fatigué. Il aimerait bien ne pas avoir de mission, mais je pense que c'est ce que vous voulez dire en me consignant à domicile. Il dit qu'il y a possibilité qu'on lui ai prit une partie de sa réserve de chakra et qu'il se peut que ça ne guérisse pas. Mais bon, l'infini moins une partie, ça reste l'infini.

-Bien » approuva Tsunade « Tu restes ici pendant trois jours et ensuite on te laisse sortir. Gaara nous fera un rapport tous les trois jours.

-Compris. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce, Jiraya sur ses talons. Il fit un clin d'oeil en sortant, ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Il se tourna vers ceux qui étaient restés. Sakura s'assit sur le lit, s'adossa de la tête de celui-ci, et prit Naruto dans ses bras, collant son dos à sa plantureuse poitrine. Ça eut l'air de ne lui faire aucun effet. Sasuke s'adossa quant à lui à la fenêtre. Kakashi était assis sur un fauteuil, une jambe par dessus l'accoudoir. Il lisait toujpurs son bouquin. Gaara était toujours sur sa chaise à coté du lit. Iruka et Neji était resté au milieu de la pièce devant le lit. Ce dernier avait les mains dans les poches de derrière de son jean ( _nda : ils sont tous en tenue décontracté. Neji a une chemise blanche et les cheveux détachés qui flotte dans son dos. Gaaaaaaaaaah. Pardon_ ), dans une attitude décontracté, tandis que l'autre croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ce fut Naruto qui brisa le silence tranquille de la pièce.

« -Je sais pas trop comment on va partager mon appart'. En plus j'ai pas fait le ménage en partant pour la mission de Tsunade-ba-chan. Ce sera sale et petit. Pas question qu'un invité dorme sur le canapé. Gaara, tu prendras mon lit et moi le clic-clac. Il faudra faire les courses aussi. Je doute que tu ne veuille manger que des ramens. Aussi …

- Calme toi, Naruto. Tu n'es pas encore rétabli. Ne t'agite pas et ne te stresse pas. Si tu veux j'irai ranger ton foutoir.

-Tu ferais ça, Sakura ? » Dit Naruto, plein d'espoir, en se tournant légèrement.

« -Tu le maternes trop Sakura. Il saura jamais s'occuper de lui tout seul si tu fais tout pour lui.

-C'est le but Sasuke. Comme ça à la fin il aura plus le choix et il sera obligé de m'épouser.(_ ndb : __KEUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ???? Saleté et encore j'suis gentille, pas touche à Naruto _!!!!! _Nda : c'est de l'humour patate. On te répète tout le temps qu'elle se prend pour sa mère_)

-C'est toi qui lui cours après maintenant ? » Demanda malicieusement Neji. Elle lui tira la langue.

-Ça règle pas le problème qu'est mon dépotoir d'appartement. Quand je vis seul, ça n'a pas d'importance, je le vois pas. Mais avec quelqu'un d'autre ça la fout mal.

-J'irai donner un coup de main. » Proposa Iruka.

« Merci ! » S'exclama Naruto dans un sourire radieux qui réchauffa le coeur de Gaara.

Ooo0OO0oOooO

Les trois jours passèrent assez rapidement, ponctués des visites des amis de Naruto. Shikamaru et Shino passèrent avec la fratrie du village du sable. La conversation fini par faire mal à la tête de Naruto, qui mit fin à la visite par son geignement plaintif. Cela fit sourire Shikamaru et Temari. Kiba et Hinata restèrent juste quelques instants. Ils devaient partir en mission dans l'heure. Ino et Choji restèrent pour l'heure du déjeuner et lui apportèrent tout à fait clandestinement quelques douceurs. Lee et Tenten passèrent successivement et restèrent chacun une bonne heure. Ils ne firent que se croiser dans le couloir ( _nda : je précise, ils ne sont pas ensemble ! Surtout pas !_). Sakura, Sasuke et Neji étaient venus le voir tous les jours, tout comme Gaara.

Tsunade avait fixé l'heure de sortie à 16 heure. Neji et Sasuke étaient passé comme d'habitude dans la matinée. Après ça Naruto était excité comme une puce. Quand Gaara arriva après le déjeuner, il fit son possible pour le calmer et l'empêcher de sortir de la chambre, et même du lit ( _nda : sinon Tsunade s'énerve_ ). Il était totalement intenable car il détestait vraiment ne rien faire. Toutes ces heures perdues alors qu'il aurait pu s'entrainer !

Enfin, on l'autorisa à sortir. Il couru jusqu'au hall et se fit vertement réprimander par les infirmiers mais il s'en fichait : il était libre ! Il guida Gaara jusqu'à son studio en se demandant si Iruka et Sakura n'en avait pas trop fait en son absence. Pourvu qu'ils aient pas refait la décoration ! Heureusement, ses inquiétudes était infondés. Son appart' était juste niquel. Pas d'affaire qui trainaient, pas de poussière, la vaisselle faite, la lessive aussi et le frigidaire était même remplit ! Naruto se promit de les remercier comme il le fallait.

Il fit visiter Gaara, lui montra la chambre où il dormirait et les commodités. Tout était impeccablement propre, et même un peu trop, c'en était suspect. Mais Naruto n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur ce genre de détail, alors une fois la visite terminé, il proposa à son nouveau colocataire de sortir s'aérer et, pourquoi pas, faire quelques achats. Le roux accepta avec joie.( _ndb :_ _Ah ouais, on sent le OOC là :p Nda : en même temps si c'était pas OOC, Gaara tomberait pas amoureux, alors ..._)

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à la rue marchande. Ils discutaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des hurlements très désagréables. La seconde d'après, ils virent Sasuke et Neji se carapater dans la direction opposé au bruit. Ils entendirent juste quand ils passèrent près d'eux : « Courez ! Ou cachez vous ! » Ce que fit immédiatement Gaara. Il tira le blond dans une ruelle sombre. Ils entendirent arriver les fan-girl en furie, qui coursaient les deux plus beaux mâle de Konoha (_nda : ou peu s'en faut_ ). Elles hurlaient de leurs voix aigüe et criaient des idioties comme « Attendez ! Embrassez vous devant nous ! » ou « Sasuke comment as-tu pu me faire ça » ou encore « Neji ! Que dira ton clan ?! Épouse moi plutôt ! » Bref, ils firent bien de se cacher, sinon , bien qu'ils soient super puissant, on tirerait pas bien cher de leurs peaux après être passé entre leurs griffes. Gaara soupira de soulagement âpres leur passage. Il espérait juste ne pas croiser le fan club du bond en chemin.(_ndb : __j'en étais sûre ! XD des fans en furie !!!)_

Pendant le reste de l'après midi, Naruto joua à la poupée avec le roux. Il l'habilla de toute les manières possibles et imaginables, alternant les habits informe de mauvais goût et les tenues sexy qui faisaient baver toutes les personnes présentes dans le magasin ( _nda : beaucoup de femmes, cela va sans dire_ ). Gaara se pliait à ses extravagance pour lui être agréable. Après tout il était en convalescence, il ne fallait pas le contrarier. Et puis, il s'amusait presque autant que le blond en fin de compte.

Ils rentrèrent avec quelques sacs remplis de vêtements, la majorité appartenant à Gaara. Naruto proposa un repas léger, puis une soirée devant un film. Le roux accepta, n'ayant rien de mieux à proposer. Il débarrassa la table de la salle à manger des nouveaux achats qui y avaient élu domicile, et mis la table. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite cuisine où il vit Naruto refermer la porte du micro onde sur un récipient métallique. « Nooon ! » Il n'arriva pas à temps. Naruto avait lancer le four, et le bol commençait déjà à se tordre. Il ouvrit la porte juste au moment où la boite de sauce tomate explosa. Il y en eut partout sur les deux deux jeunes hommes, et pas mal répandu dans la cuisine. Après plusieurs longues secondes, Naruto lâcha un « Oups ... » gêné. Il attendit la réaction du Kazekage. La sauce tomate allait très bien avec ses cheveux et ses habit bordeaux, rajoutant un rouge beaucoup plus vif et chaud ( _nda : hahaha ! Je sais c'est nul, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas brulé_ ) sur l'ensemble. D'une main, le roux enleva la sauce de son visage. Il regarda Naruto qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à paniquer (_nda : pas fou quand même. Quand on se rappelle ses colères quand il avait son démon, on évite de le contrarier_ ), et éclata de rire, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Un fou rire qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter lui labourait les côtes, et lui donnait un point de coté. Il dû se tenir au plan de travail d'une main pour ne pas tomber, tandis que l'autre lui soutenait le diaphragme, pour ne pas s'étouffer. Le blond le regardait, complètement médusé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait.(_ ndb : __Oualalalala, Gaara qui a un fou rire, c'est exceptionnel ça ! J'aimerais trop voir ce que ça donne en image ! XD Nda : j'imagine déjà pas bien, alors le dessiner ..._)

Quand Gaara s'arrêta enfin de rire, et eu reprit son souffle, il lui expliqua que sa tête de petit chiot prit en faute, ajouté à un expression de peur, était vraiment hilarante. Comme s'il allait le manger tout cru, et inviter des amis au festin. Naruto grogna et bouda un peu en nettoyant la cuisine. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il partit sous la douche, en lui choisissant une des nouvelles tenues pour l'habiller en sortant de la salle d'eau. Gaara se changea rapidement dans la chambre, utilisant un jutsu pour enlever le ketchup de ses cheveux. Pendant que le blond se récurait de la tête aux pieds, Gaara finit de préparer le repas, sans provoquer un nouvel incident. Il prépara même le film et les cochonneries à manger pour le reste de la soirée. Le film choisis, Shaolin Soccer, parlait d'un fou de Kung Fu qui se mettait au foot pour promouvoir son art. Il ne connaissait pas, mais à voir l'état de la pochette, ce devait être le film préféré de son colocataire ( _nda : sérieusement, regardez le,c'est trop marrant_ ).

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit son ami sortir de la salle de bain. Il eut un réflexe de déglutition involontaire. Ses cheveux blond était encore humides, des mèches collaient son visage, alors que les plus rebelles ne s'étaient pas encore élevées, lui faisant une sorte de coupe à la mode. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu ciel moulant, avec des arabesques violettes sur le coté droit. Le jean était ajusté juste comme il fallait, et Gaara put voir le tracer du sublime postérieur quand il passa à coté de lui pour accéder au réfrigérateur. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à se pencher légèrement, mettant au supplice Gaara qui dû retenir un gémissement. Il donna un prétexte quelconque concernant ses cheveux,et fila dans la salle de bain s'arroser la tête à coup d'eau très froide sous la douche.(_ ndb : __XD quel sadique ce Naruto, et le pire c'est qu'il en a même pas conscience !) _Quand il revint, Naruto l'attendait, prêt à commencer le repas. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres incidents notable.

Le matin par contre mit à mal le stoïcisme du ninja du village du sable. Quand il se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il passa par le salon. Et là, endormi dans une position impossible, à moitié pas terre, serrant contre lui son renard en peluche ( _nda : suspense, suspense !_ ), il vit Naruto en simple boxer noir, montrant ses jambes et son torse et son dos et son superbe fessier au premier passant venu ( _nda : en même temps il est chez lui, il a pas trop de risques de se faire violer. Quoique …_ ). Gaara en resta statufié plusieurs minutes. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, se repaissant juste du spectacle sous ses yeux. Il commençait à apprendre par coeur le corps de son ami quand celui-ci changea de position, sortant le roux de sa transe. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, tout chambouler par cette vision de rêve. Le désir le tiraillait, mais en même temps il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas seulement son corps. L'avoir tout à lui tout le temps le tentait bien.

Une révélation s'imposa soudainement à lui après cette pensée : il était amoureux du blond, et pas qu'un peu, et pas depuis peu. Et il devait tout faire pour que se soit réciproque dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

( _ndb : Bon, ce chapitre était super, j'ai surtout adoré la deuxième partie quand Gaara emménage chez Naruto, mais c'est surtout la fin qui m'a plu. Gaara qui reste figé la bave qui pend, et le petit zozio au garde à vous on imagine bien ! XD_

_J'ai hâte de voir quel plan tu vas nous pondre ! On va bien se marrer à mon avis !_

_Nda : J'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant !_ )

Aya : Voilà,encore un chapitre de terminé. Dans le prochain, le plan de Gaara pour faire tomber Naruto amoureux de lui. Ça va pas être de la tarte.

Gaara : Tu peux le dire, je vois pas comment je vais me débrouiller.

Aya : Tu utilisera ton incommensurable charme. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, tout se passera bien.

Gaara : Si l'auteure le dit …

Neji : On apparaît ? Cool ! On est pas passé à la trappe !

Aya : Je vous l'avais dit ! Je pense même vous faire aider Gaara dans son plan. Je sais pas encore.

Sasuke : Cool. En fait on sera absent dans aucun chapitre.

Aya : Peut être, on verra bien. Il faut que je pense à la chute aussi. Je sais pas trop quoi prendre, alors que j'ai plusieurs idées.

Harry Potter : Et nous ? Et nous ? Quand est-ce que tu écrit notre fic ?

Draco Malfoy : C'est vrai quoi ! Ça fait vachement longtemps que tu nous as abandonnés !

Sirius Black : Et moi, j'y serais ?

Gaara : Hé ! Dégagez de là, c'est pas votre fiction !

Aya : Je finit cette fic, et je me lance dans la rédaction de la votre. J'ai horreur de faire plusieurs trucs en même temps et de ne finalement rien finir. Prenez votre mal en patience.

Sirius : Et moi ? Et moi ? Et moi ?

Neji : Laissez une review en partant, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sasuke : Au fait, qui sera Seme ? Naruto ou Gaara ? (___ndb : _Gaara vu comment c'est parti c'est obligé !!! Sinon je me fâche XP Nda : c'est ce que je pensais aussi)

Naruto : De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?!

Aya : *_s'éloigne des disputes_* A la prochaine les amis !

Date de publication : 27 juillet 2009


	5. Chapitre IV : Tu seras à moi

Série : Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et le rédaction

Auteur(e) : Shik-Aya-Chan

Betareadeur : Desiderata-Girl

Rating : **M /!\** Il y aura au moins 2 lemons ! Et ceci est un Slash / Yaoi !

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couple(s) : Gaara/Naruto, mais cela arrivera dans la deuxième partie de la fic ( il y aura au moins un lemon sur ce couple). Dans le 2ème chapitre, il y a un lemon Neji/Sasuke, mais ensuite ils seront personnages secondaires. Sinon, d'autres couples suggérés comme Shika/Tema, ou Kanku/Shino.

Résumé : Pendant une mission facile avec Sasuke, Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. Sasuke compose une équipe de sauvetage avec Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier découvre alors qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond.

Note(s) : Ha ! 8 pages word ! J'ai jamais écrit autant !

Bon, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais promit dans le prochain. Là, cet imbécile tâtonne, et il est pas prêt de toucher au but. M'enfin …

Plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin de la fic. J'espère terminer avant que le lycée ne me demande trop de boulot. J'ai pas tout en tête, mais je pense que ça peut être marrant de voir comment Gaara va s'y prendre. Apres tout, cette fic est aussi classée ''Humour''.

Chapitre IV : Tu seras à moi

Gaara avait réfléchit pendant plusieurs jours, tout en essayant de sauvegarder la vertu du blond en contrôlant ses pulsions, ce qui n'était vraiment pas facile, et qui n'aidait pas la réflexion. En effet, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se balader à moitié nu dans l'appartement. Il sortait de la douche avec juste une serviette sur les hanches, ou alors buvait du lait en laissant le liquide dégouliner sur son menton. Bref, autant de visions érotiques excitant sans arrêt le pauvre ninja du sable, qui était obligé de solliciter bien trop souvent à son goût Madame Cinq Doigts (_ndb: c'est vrai qu'elle est très utile ! XD_). Et dans ces périodes là, son plan n'avançait pas beaucoup, et même carrément pas. Quand Naruto lui demanda de lui masser ses épaules nues avec de l'huile après un exercice de musculation intense ( _nda : ha le sadique ! Huhuhu_ _ndb : oui j'avoue, et le pire c'est qu'il ne le fait vraiment pas exprès ! Mouahahahahahaha_), Gaara se décida à demander de l'aide.

Il décida de se tourner vers le couple qu'il avait vu se former, et qui était en ce moment la coqueluche de Konoha. Sasuke en particulier pourrait rapidement venir à bout de son problème, si il s'y mettait, il en était sur. Sakura pourrait aussi être utile, mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle accepte de l'épauler. En fait tous les amis de Naruto pouvait le soutenir, puisqu'ils souhaitaient tous plus ou moins le voir casé, ne serait-ce que pour arrêter les émeutes(_ndb : quel séducteur ce Naruto !)._

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Naruto, puisque sa mission était de le surveiller. Emmener le blond voir les tourtereaux aurait parut suspect, ainsi que leurs demander de venir. Et de toutes façons, même si par un heureux hasard il parvenait à les croiser, Gaara ne pourrait pas leur parler seul à seul. Il lui fallait trouver une solution de toute urgence, parce qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Le jeune homme réfléchissait dans son lit, tard dans la nuit, puisque qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, le casse tête le tenant éveillé. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il y avait une solution simple, elle était juste devant lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à la voir. C'était trop simple sans doute.

Au matin, le ninja du sable n'avait toujours pas trouvé le solution. Il avait réussi à dormir un petit peu, mais il se sentait fatigué et découragé. Il alla rapidement dans la cuisine, sans regarder dans le salon, comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours. Il sortit deux bols, deux verres, du lait, du jus de fruits, des céréales, du beurre, de la confiture et mit les tranches de pain dans le grille-pain. Il attendit que les tartines soit prêtes pour toutes les beurrer et les recouvrir de confiture. Il servit le jus de fruit dans les deux verres, versa les céréales dans les deux bols et les recouvrit de lait. Gaara faisait tout ça machinalement, car il avait prit l'habitude de tout préparer avant le réveil de Naruto. De cette façon, le jeune homme se sentait utile, et il pensait même gagner des points auprès du blond. Il s'assit et commença à manger. Le roux se demanda distraitement ce qu'il allait préparer pour le déjeuner de midi. Soudain, une ampoule électrique s'alluma avec un « Ting » dans sa tête. La voilà la solution ! Il n'avait qu'à inviter tout le monde à diner un soir, comme ça il pourrait aborder chacun leur tour les personnes susceptibles de le soutenir. De cette façon, Naruto serait toujours occupé à faire la conversation à quelqu'un et ne se préoccuperait pas de ce que lui disait. Enfin, avec une diversion et un peu de chance.

Gaara était soulagé. Son problème était en partie, résolu. Il y avait une chance pour que son amour lui soit retourné ( _nda : il se foule pas à chercher quand même. Il pourrait faire quelques essais avant de demander un plan drague sur mesure. Comment ça c'est moi l'auteur ? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? ndb : nous ? Mais rien du tout, on insinue pas du tout que tu contrôles Gaara en le faisant passé pour un feignant assisté de la vie.... nda : mais c'est lui ! J'y suis pour rien moi !_ ). Et puis si on ne l'aidait pas dans le sens où il le voulait, il pourrait toujours apprendre comment les autres en étaient venu à se mettre ensemble.

OooO0OO0ooO

Gaara s'était servit de son réseau pour récolter des informations. Son réseau étant son frère et sa soeur, qui trainaient/sortaient avec deux ninjas de Konoha, il pouvait facilement apprendre ce qu'il voulait sur Naruto et ses amis. Le jeune homme demanda donc si un anniversaire ne devait pas être fêté dans le mois. Ou un anniversaire de mise en couple à la limite. Ou même la célébration de la fin d'une mission particulièrement réussie. Ou particulièrement dure. Ou même particulièrement longue. Mais non, rien de tout ça dans l'immédiat. Aucun anniversaire d'aucune sorte, et rien à célébrer. Gaara se dit qu'il lui fallait une bonne raison pour rassembler une douzaine de ninja en même temps. Une fête nationale peut-être ? Ou un jour férié ? Rien non plus dans les deux semaines suivantes.

Le roux commençait à désespérer. Il pensait qu'il ne trouverait jamais de solution quand une seconde ampoule électrique s'illumina ( _nda : si il avait converti le temps qu'il prend à réfléchir à la façon de rassembler tant de monde en un même endroit, en comment draguer Naruto, il serait arrivé plus vite au résultat final. Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit ? Vous croyez toujours que les persos font ce que l'auteur veut ? Détrompez vous, ils n'en font qu'a leur tête_ ). Il prétexterait la connaissance avec les nouveaux petit-amis de sa fratrie. Et comme ils ne voudraient pas rester seuls avec le terrifiant Kazekage, ils inviteraient les membres de leur équipe, qui inviteraient leur moitié à leur tour. A la fin il aurait tout le monde à table. Il fallait juste s'assurer que les jeunes gens agiraient comme il le pensait. Il n'aurait sûrement qu'à faire un gros sous-entendu devant Shikamaru, qui devinerait dans les cinq secondes suivantes. Shino serait plutôt coopératif. Il suffirait aussi de pousser Naruto dans la bonne direction pour qu'il invite ceux qui n'étaient en couple avec personnes des deux équipe. Humm, il devait encore y réfléchir.

Soudain, le ninja du sable se donna une grande tape sur le front. Pourquoi faire toutes ces manœuvres compliquées qui foireraient à coup sûr, alors qu'il avait un blondinet très sociable à porter de main ? C'est à lui qu'il devait souffler l'idée ! L'Uzumaki se ferait une joie de voir tous ses amis et s'empresserait de les rassembler ! Mais il était sur qu'il y aurait un pépin tout de même. Naruto étant le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, on ne savait jamais ce qui allait arriver quand une idée germait dans sa petite tête. Gaara espéra juste que ça lui permettrait de parler à certaines personnes en quasi tête à tête.

Justement, le blond arriva dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme tous les matins, il portait le minimum vestimentaire qu'autorisait le décence, pour le plus grande plaisir des hormones du roux, et pour le plus grand désespoir de son self-contrôle (_ndb : mouhahahahahaah, le sadique_). Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés d'un geste sensuel mais totalement involontaire. Gaara pensa que s'il avait fait un strip-tease sur « I'm too sexy », il n'aurait pas pu être plus sexy qu'en cet instant. Il se contrôla tant bien que mal, la table cachant le bas de son corps de toute façon, et essaya d'amener la conversation où il le voulait.

« -Bien dormis ?

-Moui, mais mon lit me manque » Gaara se retint de l'inviter à le partager avec lui, pensant que cela le ferait fuir « Il va falloir faire les courses aujourd'hui.

-Au fait, tu savais qu'Hinata et Kiba était rentré de mission ?

-Ha oui ? Tu pense qu'il passeront me voir ?

-T'as qu'a les inviter, tu serais sûr. J'aimerai bien voir Temari et Kankuro aussi. Je crois que Shikamaru et Shino ne sont pas en mission en ce moment.

-Bonne idée. Mais Shikamaru va se sentir tout seul ! On a qu'à inviter Choji aussi !

-Ino va se vexer si on réunit toute son ancienne équipe sans elle. On ferait mieux de l'inviter aussi.

-Et Sakura aussi. Ça va barder pour mon matricule si on invite Ino et pas elle.

-Tant qu'à faire on a qu'à inviter Neji et Sasuke aussi. On pourra les voir sans être obligé de courir se cacher.

-Hé hé hé, ouais bonne idée. Mais je comprend pas pourquoi ils ont autant peur de ces filles. Elle sont pourtant gentilles avec moi.

-Je sais pas. » répondit Gaara en levant les yeux au ciel « Vu le monde qu'on a invité, on pourrais aussi faire venir ceux qui ne sont pas en mission en ce moment.

-Ouais ! Lee sera ravi ! Et Temari aime bien Tenten je crois, elle a qu'à venir aussi. Qui d'autre … Ha oui, Iruka-sensei ! Il faut absolument que je le remercie pour mon appartement. Et aussi Kakashi-sensei. Après tout, on est tous des anbus ou des junnins. Ce sont plus vraiment nos professeurs, mais nos collègues. Ils n'ont qu'une dizaine d'années de plus que nous, au maximum.

-T'as raison. On programme ça pour quand ?

-Le plus vite possible, ce serait le mieux. Dans deux jours, le soir.

-Et le lieu ?

-L'idéal, ce serait la demeure Uchiha, mais il faut l'accord de Sasuke. Au pire, on réserve un restaurant pour nous tout seuls.

-Parfait. On procède comment ?

-On demande d'abord à Sasuke, et immédiatement après on réserve le restaurant, s'il refuse. Ensuite on téléphone à tout le monde, et si on arrive pas à les avoir, on leur laisse un mot dans leurs boites aux lettres. Au pire il y a le bouche à oreille.

-Tu appelles Sasuke en fin de matinée ?

-OK. Pour l'instant, je vais m'habiller.

-Prend ton temps, je débarrasse.

-Merci. Je préparerais le repas de midi. »

Gaara se dit qu'il avait bien manoeuvré. Cela avait même été un peu trop facile. Non, il se faisait des idées, Naruto était juste coopératif et incroyablement amical (_ndb : pourquoi ça sent le plan foireux d'un seul coup ?_ _nda : je sais paaas, pourquoi tu dis ça ? *tête toute innocente*_).

OooO0OO0ooO

Ils y étaient, enfin. Après deux jours à courir à droite à gauche, le diner était enfin arrivé. Sasuke avait tout de suite accepté, trouvant l'idée excellente. Les filles avaient proposé de faire la cuisine tous ensemble, pour accentuer le coté convivial et communautaire. Résultat, tout le monde devait mettre la main à la pâte. Ceux qui ne voulait pas toucher à la nourriture ( _nda : on sait jamais, je pense que Kiba est nul en cuisine, et qu'il ne sais même pas faire une omelette. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne touche à rien_ ) pourrait préparer la salle à manger et mettre la table. Certains avait prévu des jeux pour après le repas. ( _nda : là je pense immédiatement à la fic Seduction Game, de momo67, qui est dans mes favoris. Je sens que je vais copier un tout petit peu. OK, un peu beaucoup, mais c'est vraiment des bonnes idées ! Je cite ma source, c'est pas du plagiat, hein ? ndb : non je pense que ça va, en tout cas le titre est alléchant, je pense que je vais aller la lire après gnéhéhéhéhéhéhé_ ). Il était enfin l'heure de se rendre dans le manoir familial de Sasuke. Le rendez-vous était pour 18h30, celui qui ferait exprès d'être en retard pour ne pas être de corvée de cuisine ferait la vaisselle. Autant dire que tout le monde avait l'intention d'être à l'heure. Même Kakashi n'y couperai pas, surtout avec Sakura pour faire régner l'ordre.

Naruto tabassa comme un sourd la lourde porte d'entrée. Ce fut Neji qui ouvrit. Le vestibule était d'un gris terne peu engageant. La pièce était nue, juste un placard encastré dans le mur d'une teinte plus sombre que celui-ci. Le vestibule donnait sur trois portes. Naruto lui avait expliqué qu'on dirigeait les inviter selon leurs rangs et leurs liens avec la famille. Ils prirent la porte du fond, qui donnait sur une immense salle à manger dans les teintes bleu nuit, violet sombre avec quelques taches blanches. Cela faisait penser à une nuit étoilée. Au centre, se trouvait une gigantesque table de bois massif, qui pouvait accueillir facilement une vingtaine de personnes. Contre les murs étaient répartis de confortables canapés, plusieurs télévisions dernière génération, deux imposantes bibliothèques plutôt bien fournies. Quelques tableaux plus lumineux que la pièce occupaient les murs restés nus, et lui donnaient de la chaleur. Deux portes se tenaient côtes à côtes, immédiatement à la droite de la porte donnant sur le vestibule.

Tout ici était à faire. Il fallait répartir les chaises, restées dans un coin de la salle, mettre la nappe, les dessous d'assiettes, les couverts, la vaisselle, les boissons, les condiments, … et le reste. Gaara soupira et se dirigea vers les portes. A cet instant, Lee ouvrit celle de gauche, et le roux vit qu'elle donnait sur une grande cuisine. Gaara conclu qu'a la grande époque des Uchiha, les domestiques devaient se bousculer dans le manoir. Il entra et regarda qui était arrivé. Sasuke montrait à Sakura et Ino ce que contenaient les placards. Temari inventoriait le frigidaire. Kankuro sortait la nappe et les dessous d'assiettes. Les autres n'était sûrement pas arrivés.

Gaara se dirigea vers son frère. Il prit la nappes aux motifs floraux et retourna dans la salle à manger. Il vit en y arrivant que Shikamaru, Shino, et Kiba était arrivés. Ils aidèrent les ninjas du villages du sable à placer le gigantesque morceau de tissus. Les autres arrivèrent au compte gouttes dans les minutes qui suivirent. Neji devait être préposé à la porte car on ne le voyait pas revenir. Il y eu quelques invités surprises, comme Konohamaru et Moegi ( _nda : Udon, le dernier de leur équipe, je l'oublie volontairement, j'en ai pas besoin_ ), ou Jiraya et Tsunade, qui n'avaient apparemment rien de spécial à faire (_ndb : quels tape-l'incrustes !) _.

Il régnait un joyeux bordel. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux d'être là. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se voir tous ensemble, et pourtant ils semblaient tous adorer ça. Gaara se dit que c'était peut-être cela l'esprit de famille. Lui même s'était considérablement rapproché de ses frères et soeurs, mais il n'en était pas arrivé au point où en était Sakura et Naruto, par exemple.

La préparation du repas avançait bien. Certain avait ramener des aliment spéciaux pour préparer leur « fameuse recette de * noms de plat * ». La table promettait d'être très garnie. Il y en aurait pour tous les goûts. Heureusement d'ailleurs, avec la vingtaine de personnes présentes.

Gaara décida de récapituler. Ils étaient chez Sasuke et Neji ( _nda : changement de statut récent_ ). Officiellement, il était là pour lui-même, Temari et Kankuro, et pour accueillir Hinata et Kiba, de retour de mission. Sa soeur fleuretait régulièrement avec Shikamaru, et son frère était avec Shino depuis 2 jours. Le reste semblait célibataire, sauf Konohamaru et Moegi qui se tenait gentiment la main. Par contre Sakura avait dit à Naruto qu'elle avait quelqu'un en vu en ce moment; ils n'avaient pas su qui. Restait à lister Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraya et Tsunade (_nda : J'oublie Sai, mais je l'aime pas lui. On va dire qu'il est toujours dans la racine et que personne ne le connait_ ). Cela faisait … 21 personnes ! Dont 4 qui n'était pas invité à l'origine et qui s'était incrusté.

Gaara se dit qu'il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution ( _nda : le plan pour se trouver un plan. Mais quel feignasse ! Et arrêtez de dire que c'est moi qui écrit !_ ). Il vérifia que Naruto était loin pour se rapprocher de Sasuke, qui était présentement en train de vider un poisson ( _nda : ils font out eux même, comme ça il y du travail pour tout le monde. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est pas très sexy ndb : les fans de Sasuke ne vont pas s'en remettre XD_ ).

« -Hey, Sasuke.

-Si tu as rien à faire, demande à Sakura, c'est elle qui supervise.

-C'est pas ça que je veux te demander. Je veux te parler d'un truc. » Le brun arrêta ses mouvement de couteaux pendant quelques secondes, surpris par les paroles de son ami,

« -Ho. Et sans vouloir te vexer, pourquoi moi ?

-Toi d'abord. Les autres au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Je leur parlerai un par un.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire une annonce ?

-Parce que je veux pas que Naruto le sache.

-C'est toi qui lui a soufflé cette idée de diner.

-Oui.

-Je t'écoute. » Gaara vérifia s'il pouvait parler librement et se pencha vers le brun.

« -Il y a environ 3 jours, je me suis aperçu que j'étais amoureux de Naruto et ... Hummm ...

-Continue.

-Et je sais pas comment faire pour que cela devienne réciproque.

-Ho. T'as pas été au plus simple.

-Comme tu dis. Tu m'aideras ?

-Oui. Neji et moi on va en discuter et on dira comment tu dois t'y prendre. Peut-être pas en détail, mais au moins une ligne de conduite.

-De quoi vous discutez ? » Demanda soudainement une tête blonde qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu ni entendu arriver.

« -Du mode de cuisson qu'il faut pour préparer la sole » Répondit sans hésiter Sasuke. Gaara soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement. Il répliqua à Sasuke avec un clin d'oeil.

« -Demande à Neji, il aime bien la friture je crois. Je vais aller voir Sakura pour voir si je peux pas me rendre utile.

-Va voir Shikamaru, il a du mal avec la sono. » Dit l'Uchiha en lui rendant son clin d'oeil.

Légèrement rassuré; il se dirigea vers la fille aux cheveux roses. En voyant le monde qu'elle aiguillait en permanence, il se dit que la tache allait être difficile.

« -Lee ! Tu peux faire le plan de table !

-Bien sûr ! Même si l'organisation n'est pas dans les forces de la jeunesse !(_ndb : O.O HEIN ?! Et moi qui pensait que la fougue de la jeunesse pouvait déplacer des montagnes ! Je suis déçue, snif)_

-Tu préfèrerais pas que je le fasse Sakura ? » Interrogea le roux.

« -Ha, oui merci Gaara. Désolé Lee. Par contre tu peux descendre au sellier chercher le saké. Gaara, reste à coté de moi, je te dirais si c'est bon.

-Pas de prob' »

Il dessina rapidement le plan et griffonna un rapide mot à la jeune fille.

'' Je suis amoureux de Naruto. Tu m'aiderais à le faire chavirer ? Sasuke et Neji étudient déjà le problème. ''

L'élève de Tsunade lui jeta un regard interloqué mais ne dit rien. Elle parcouru la pièce du regard et répondit sur un bout de serviette.

'' OK. Je rameuterais les autres filles. On t'aidera. ''

Elle lui tendit et barra le mot sur le plan, au cas où. Il lui fit un sourire radieux qui éblouit presque la pauvre fille. Il alla voir ensuite Shikamaru qui essayait de constituer une playliste pour le repas et l'après repas. Kiba et Konohamaru était derrière lui, lui montrant des titres en se penchant par dessus son épaule. Naruto était à quelques mètre à peine, s'affairant autour de la table. Encore une mission difficile pour super agent Gaara. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

Il savait que l'aide de Shikamaru leur serait très utile, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion concernant le dresseur de chien et le petit fils du précédent Hokage. Ils seraient plutôt du genre à tout faire rater en parlant à tort et à travers. Mais c'était aussi des amis de Naruto. Il pouvait toujours poser la question, mais n'était pas obliger d'utiliser leurs aides. Cela dépendrait de toutes façon des plans que lui concocterait Sasuke, Neji et peut-être Shikamaru.

Il hésita, mais s'approcha tout de même.

« - Hey, les mecs, si je vous raconte un secret, vous le direz à personne ?

-Ha, galère ! Encore une chose à laquelle je vais devoir faire attention.

-Merci de ton silence. Kiba ?

-C'est un ragot ?

-Non, c'est pas un ragot. C'est un truc de vous à moi. En fait il y a juste une seule personne qui ne doit rien savoir. Sinon, tout le monde à ce diner peut être au courant.

-C'est qui cette personne Gaara-sempai ?

-Vous garderez le secret ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii! » S'excita Konohamaru,

« -D'ac … » Obtempéra Kiba,

« -Ouais, ouais » Soupira Shikamaru

« -Bonjour l'enthousiasme. Bref, voilà, je suis … amoureux de … heu ...

-Vas-y accouche ! » S'impatienta Kiba,

« -Naruto ... » Finit le roux d'une toute petite voix,

« -C'était juste ça ? Mais je l'avais compris depuis une semaine au moins !

-Comment t'as fait ? Moi-même je ne le sais que depuis 3 jours !

-C'est évident ! T'es exactement comme Kiba avant qu'il se déclare, boulet. Tu le couves du regard ton blond, t'es super attentionné, et plein d'autres petits signes super évidents. C'est pas comme si c'était difficile à voir.

-Ha oui ? Et comment ça se passe avec ma soeur ? » Demanda sournoisement Gaara. Shikamaru devint tout rouge. « Tu m'aiderais à le faire tomber amoureux de moi ? »

« -Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Normalement y'a déjà Sasuke, Neji et Sakura qui planchent dessus. Le reste des filles devraient être mises au courant dans la soirée. Vous pouvez faire passer le mot, mais que Naruto ne l'apprenne pas, surtout pas.

-OK » Répondirent-ils en coeur.

Ils se tourna vers la table et immédiatement le blond en question lui sauta dessus pour commencer à piailler joyeusement. Gaara ne comprenait rien à son bavardage, mais il n'arriva pas à l'arrêter pour saisir de quoi il en retournait. Finalement il laissa couler, voyant que sa participation n'était pas vraiment requise. Il se fit amener à une chaise sur laquelle il se posa docilement. Les plats étaient déjà sur la table, il ne restait plus qu'à se servir.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Gaara, qui observait attentivement les convives, nota quelques chuchotements entre les invités. Il compris que son secret était en train d'être révélé. Il vit avec soulagement que Naruto n'était pas mis au courant, ainsi que Lee. Heureusement, parce qu'avec son tempérament, il risquait de tout faire rater aussitôt au courant.

On lui jetait des coups d'oeil complices, attendris, et parfois un peu moqueurs, mais ces derniers venaient essentiellement des plus vieux. A la fin du repas, tout le monde fut plus ou moins de corvée. Puisque personne n'était arrivé en retard, ils durent tous s'y mettre. Mais vu le nombre qu'ils était, cela se fit très rapidement. Une fois que tout fut débarrassé, nettoyer, et rangé, ils poussèrent l'énorme table contre un mur de sorte à laisser le centre de la salle vide. Les canapés avaient été déplacés pour faire de la place à la table, et avaient été positionnés en cercle dans un coin, pour façonner un petit salon de discussion.

Bien vite, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru et Sakura poussèrent Gaara dans un coin, afin de lui parler seul à seul. Ils laissèrent Naruto aux bon soins de Lee, de Konohamaru et de Kiba, qui leurs fit un clin d'oeil.

« -Voilà, tout le monde à décider de t'aider. On a sut que c'était la premier fois que tu tombais amoureux ...

-Merci Temari » Gronda Gaara. Sasuke ne fit pas attention et repris comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé,

« -Et que tu n'avais jamais eu de relation qui avait dépasser les deux semaines. On peut donc en conclure que tu n'as aucune expérience dans le domaine des sentiments.

-Ça, t'aurais pu me le demander. Pas besoin de faire une enquête.

-C'est plus marrant comme ça (_ndb : il se croit dans les Experts Sasuke ?). _Bref. L'objectif est que Naruto tombe amoureux de toi. Correct ?

-Correct. » Approuva le roux,

« -Tu as jusqu'à ce que Tsunade juge que Naruto ne court plus aucun danger, c'est à dire environ deux semaines. Correct ?

-Correct.

-Tu es prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour atteindre ton but. Correct ?

-Correct … heu attend, qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire faire ? »Neji eu un sourire sadique, Shikamaru un sourire amusé, Sasuke un sourire supérieur et Sakura un sourire contrit. Gaara commença alors à s'inquiéter. Shikamaru reprit.

« -Dans un premier temps, tu fais comme d'habitude, et c'est nous qui te tendront des perches. T'as intérêt à saisir l'occasion quand elle se présente. Ensuite tu organiseras toi-même des trucs tout romantiques, tout niais, tout guimauves. On pense que Naruto appréciera. Il est du genre à se laisser attendrir par ce genre de chose.

-Ouais, mais moi je suis pas du genre à les faire ces trucs, ça va être suspect.

-Si t'es pas content tu te débrouille tout seul. » Répliqua Neji avec humeur,

« -Hola, calme toi. Je vais le faire, mais il va se douter de quelque chose.

-Tant mieux. Si il réalise tout seul, il sera plus réceptif.

-Ou ça va le faire fuir.

-Mais non ! » Contra Sakura. « De toute façon il pourra pas t'échapper, puisque t'es sur son dos 24h/24. Même s'il est opposé à l'idée au début, il pourra pas résister longtemps à une cour aussi assidue.

-Si tu le dis. Il y a une troisième étape ?

-Oui, tu lui avoue tes sentiments quand tu sens qu'il est mûr et tu l'allumes.

-Je l'allume ?

-Oui, tu l'allumes. » Acquiesça Neji. « Tu lui montres que tu veux bien évidemment son coeur, mais aussi son corps. Tu le désires, tu l'aimes tout entier.

-Vous êtes certains qu'il va pas fuir ?

-Ba, c'est de Naruto qu'on parle. Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. On peut être sûr de rien avec lui. Mais on pense que ça va marcher. Par contre on peut pas te garantir un résultat.

-Sakura a raison. » Approuva Sasuke « Mais même si ça marche pas, t'auras essayé. T'auras moins de regret de cette manière qu'en ayant attendu que ça se passe.

-En gros, je suis mal barré. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureux de cet idiot-là ? »

Les autres sourirent à cette dernière phrase. Ils avaient décider de le faire passer à l'attaque à partir du lendemain.

Ooo0OO0ooO

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, dans un coin de la pièce, Naruto eut une conversation inquiétante :

« -Kyuu, t'as remarqué ?

-Oui. Tu penses que c'est ce que je pense ?

-Je crois bien.

-On agit ?

-Non, on attend. On verra bien ce qui va se passer. »

(_nda : enfin fini ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais ! Et je suis même pas arrivée où je voulais ! Comme quoi, cette fic évolue sans que je puisse rien lui dire. Pour te faire plaisir, dans le prochain chapitre, Hinata aura un vrai rôle. Et j'espère pouvoir enfin les mettre ensemble et faire ce lemon qui traine depuis le début. ndb : c'est vrai ?! Hinata aura un vrai rôle .??? Trop cool !!! Du GaaNaru et l'apparition d'Hinata en plus, manque plus que le lemon et je serai comblée !! J'ai hâte de voir ce que Naruto prépare de son côté ! _)

Aya : Fini ! Pfou, vous m'épuisez les mecs. Surtout toi Gaara !

Gaara : Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sasuke : T'es pas doué. Tu sais même pas comment draguer l'amour de ta vie tout seul, boulet.

Gaara : Mai-heuu ! Je le fais pas expres !

Neji : Encore heureux !

Aya : aller, arrete de pleurer, tu va l'avoir ton blondinet. Mais fait un effort ! Les autres peuvent pas tout faire à ta place !

Naruto : Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'air d'être un crétin avec toi ?

Aya : C'est pas le cas ? Non, non je plaisante, me tape pas ! *_se frotte le bras_* Aïe-yeuh ! Tu verras bien, t'es pas aussi con que t'en à l'air.

Draco Malfoy : Et nous ? Et nous ?

Gaara : Mais vous avez pas finit de vous incrustez ? * _se jette sur lui_*

Sirius Black : Alors, tu l'écris notre fic ?

Aya : Non, mais j'y pense. Je l'écrit dès que j'ai finit celle-ci, promit.

Sirius : * _tout content_* Youpi !

Aya : * _bave devant lui_*

Neji : Ils sont occupés. *_se tourne vers Sasuke_* Hé Sasuke ! Arrête de tripoter Potter ! * _se tourne vers les lecteurs restant_* Bon, auriez vous l'extrême amabilité de laisser une modeste review ? Même d'un seul mot pour réclamer la suite ? Siouplait ?

Aya : Ou même une longue review, ça me dérange pas, c'est même conseillé. A la prochaine les amis !

Date de publication : 1 septembre 2009 ( _un mois ! j'ai mis un mois à le poster ! ho déshonneur ! Harakiri ! _)


	6. Chapitre V : Tu m'appartiens

Serie : Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur(e) : Shik-Aya-Chan

Betareadeur : Desiderata-Girl

Rating :**M /!\** Il y aura au moins 2 lemons ! Et ceci est un Slash / Yaoi !

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couple(s) : Gaara/Naruto, on est en plein dedans. Neji/Sasu (surtout dans la première partie, puisqu'il y a eut un lemon, mais on les reverra qu'occasionnellement). Sinon, d'autres couples suggérés comme Shika/Tema, Kanku/Shino, Kiba/Hina ou Konohamaru/Moegi. Après,il y a des trucs où vous pouvez imaginer.

Resumé : Pendant une mission facile avec Sasuke, Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. Sasuke compose une équipe de sauvetage avec Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier découvre alors qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond.

Contexte : Univers réel. Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru. Gaara n'a plus de Bijuu. Tsunade est Hokage, Gaara aussi.

Note(s) : Yes !!! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !!! Avec un Lemon !!! J'y suis arrivée !!!! Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment, désolée pour l'attente. C'est inadmissible, j'en suis consciente. Mais si tout se passe bien, vous aurez l'épilogue d'ici dimpanche prochain ( donc le 27 septembre) ou plus tot si j'arrive à le finir et à le faire corriger avant le week-end prochain.

En relisant le chapitre, j'ai remarqué que si on enleve le lemon, les scènes ne collaient plus très bien. J'espère que cela ne gênera personne.

* * *

Chapitre V : Tu m'appartiens

La soirée fut ensuite très arrosée, ponctuée de musique, de danses loufoques et de rires. Tout le monde s'était lâché. Vraiment tout le monde, l'alcool aidant évidemment. Shikamaru avait fait valser Temari sur un air assez rock'n'roll. Choji s'était essayé à une démonstration de break-danse. Kankuro avait dansé la tectonik avec ses marionnettes (_ndb: tecktonilk ?! NoOoOooon !!! Mon pauvre petit Kankuroooo ! Tu l'as carrément perverti !!!) _. Sasuke et Neji leurs avait montré leurs talents de chanteurs dans un karaoke endiablé. Et Gaara avait concouru contre Jiraya à un concours de vidage de bouteille. Il avait gagné : le vieil homme était tombé, assommé, alors que lui commençait à peine à zigzaguer en marchant. Il avait été sacré Roi de la Sobriété par la salle entière.

La fête avait fini très tard, et ils s'étaient finalement tous endormis sur place, les uns sur les autres, les plus chanceux et les moins résistants ayant le droit à une place sur les canapés. Le réveil avait été rude pour tout le monde, et en particulier pour Jiraya. Dans son extrême gentillesse, Sasuke s'était levé et s'était trainé jusqu'à la salle de bain, d'où il avait ramené de l'aspirine en très grande quantité. Mais il n'avait pas poussé jusqu'à la cuisine pour ramener aussi des verres et de l'eau. Ce fut Gaara qui s'en chargea, en constatant qu'il était en bien meilleur état que le reste de la salle, même en ayant bu plus que tout le monde. Il ramena donc 21 verres et 3 bouteilles d'eau minérale. Il prépara les aspirines effervescentes et les amena à chacun d'entre eux. Malheureusement, l'effet n'était palpable que 20 minutes après ingestion.

Naruto s'était rendormis juste après avoir avalé son verre. Gaara décida donc de le ramener à l'appartement. Il salua leurs amis et le pris dans ses bras, à la manière d'une princesse(_ndb : XD, mais quel cliché ! XDDD nda : quand j'ai pas trop d'idée, je reprend les classique ^^_). Naruto, dans son sommeil, qui avait d'ailleurs toujours été très agité, passa ses bras autours de la nuque du roux et nicha son visage dans son cou. Le ninja du sable sentit la respiration profonde et régulière contre sa peau. Il resserra plus tendrement ses bras autour de son amoureux. Il souhaita avoir d'autres instants tendres comme celui ci dans l'avenir, tant la sensation de bonheur et de plénitude qu'il ressentait était agréable.

Ooo0OO0ooO

Quand Naruto sortit de sa torpeur, il commença par se retourner et accrocher son oreiller. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était agréable, une délicieuse odeur musquée, un peu piquante, avec une minuscule touche de violette. Plus son esprit se dés-embrumait, plus son cerveau lui disait que ce réveil était différent des précédents.

Enfin il mit le doigt dessus. Il était dans son lit. Le lit qu'occupait Gaara depuis 2 semaines, alors que lui dormait sur le canapé. L'odeur sur l'oreiller était donc celle de Gaara. Il était en boxer. En boxer ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était son réveil difficile à la demeure Uchiha. Avant ça, c'était le gigantesque patin qu'avait roulé Hinata à Kiba ( _nda : dsl, Dési', mais il étaient tous bourré, et elle est en couple avec lui / ndb: pas de souci je tolère complètement le KibaHina ! J'adore ce genre de scène où Hinata est bourrée :D _). Il ne se souvenait absolument pas s'être déshabillé ( _nda : tu te promènes tout le temps à moitié à poil, tu vas pas faire ta mijoré !_ ) !

Il entendit des bruits dans la pièce à coté. Il allait se lever quand Gaara entra dans la pièce. Il apportait un petit déjeuner léger, ce qui était une bonne idée étant donnée la gueule de bois qu'il se tapait. Le roux le regardait avec un drôle de regard, qu'il avait déjà surpris plusieurs fois. Le blond grignota lentement contrairement à son habitude, mais en accord avec sa bouche pâteuse. L'autre le regarda manger, le couvant toujours avec ce drôle de regard. Il entendait Kyuubi ricaner dans sa tête, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Finalement ce fut le ninja du sable qui prit la parole en premier à la fin de la collation.

«-Elle était bien la soirée d'hier. Il faudra en refaire la prochaine fois que je viendrai à Konoha.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pars ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat, mais une fois que Tsunade m'aura congédié.

-Hooooooo.....»

Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent dans les yeux presque sans ciller. Naruto reprit la parole.

«-C'est toi qui m'a déshabillé ?» Gaara piqua un fard mais répondit,

«-Oui. J'ai remarqué que tu dormais mieux quand tu étais le moins habillé possible. T'arrêtais pas de bouger avant que je le fasse. Après, tu t'es apaisé.» Il fit un sourire tendre au blond, qui ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi. Par contre Kyuubi manquait d'étouffer de rire à l'intérieur de son crâne douloureux.

«-Heu, merci. Pour changer de conversation, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas. Habille toi pour commencer, il est 13h, et ensuite on verra.» Après quoi, il sortit de la chambre.

Naruto s'exécuta et partit rejoindre son ami dans le salon. Où il le vit discuter avec Hinata, qui était habillé d'une très mignonne petite robe bleu ciel très simple, avec un ruban de la même couleur dans les cheveux. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle lui fit un gentil sourire.

«-Avec les autres, on a décidé de passer l'après midi à la cascade. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir. A ... à moins que … que vous ayez autre chose de … de prévu, bien … bien sûr.

-C'est une super bonne idée Hinata ! On y va Gaara, on y va ? Dis, dis, dis !

-Si c'est de ça que tu as envie, ce sera avec plaisir.

-Youpiiiiiii ! Je vais nous chercher des shorts de bain ! Ouaaaaaaaaiiiiiiis !!»

Le grand sourire scotché au visage de Naruto et les étoiles qui faisaient pétiller ses yeux auraient de toutes façons des réticences de Gaara. Il savait parfaitement que cette première sortie faisait partie du plan de ses amis pour gagner le coeur du blond. Il se doutait que des occasions allaient lui être données, peut-être bien en aidant un peu la maladresse naturelle de Naruto, comme l'avais si bien dit Hinata.

Ooo0OO0ooO

Quand ils arrivèrent les autres étaient tous là. C'était comme si la soirée s'était prolongée à cette après midi. Bien décidé à gagner des points, Gaara se mit en garde. N'importe quoi pouvait devenir une occasion. Il allait d'ailleurs commencer immédiatement et tout seul. Grâce à son pouvoir sur le sable il déplaça une pierre et la mit sur le chemin de l'élu de son coeur pour qu'il trébuche dessus. Ce qui arriva. Gaara avait calculé. Il tomba en avant mais il le rattrapa par la taille avant de le plaquer contre son torse. Il lui dit d'une voix chaude de faire attention où il mettait les pieds, qu'il pouvait se faire mal dans le cas contraire. Naruto rougit un peu et hocha lentement la tête. Gaara le lâcha et se dirigea vers les autres. En son for intérieur, il était extrêmement content de lui.

Pendant l'après midi, Gaara passa de la crème solaire sur le dos de Naruto, empêcha Sasuke de noyer cette pauvre petite chose, lui évita d'être assommé par un ballon de plage particulièrement malveillant et le sauva de la noyade quand il sauta de la cascade et qu'il se tapa la tête sur une pierre. Il n'eut pas le temps de tester le bouche à bouche car aussitôt arrivé sur la berge, Naruto cracha de l'eau et revint à lui. Ce qui consola Gaara fut que son blond le serra dans ses bras immédiatement après, pour se rassurer. Lui et pas un autre, lui, et pas Sakura.

Ooo0OO0ooO

Le lendemain, Hinata, qui visiblement avait été désigné pour proposer toutes les idées à Gaara, leurs donna deux entrées pour un parc d'attraction. Il était situé aux abords de la ville la plus proche de Konoha, et tout le monde en disait le plus grand bien. Il fut convenu entre les deux garçons d'y aller par leurs propres moyens, en courant. A leur allure, le trajet prit moins d'une heure. Ils arrivèrent en milieux de matinée aux portes du parc. Ils prirent un plan, et commencèrent à décider d'un programme. Le matin, les montagnes russes et la maison de l'horreur. L'après midi, le tir sur ballon, la ballade romantique dans le bateau de l'amour ( _nda : heu …_), les auto-tamponneuses et la maison des miroirs. Avec bien sûr de temps en temps des arrêts aux différentes boutiques souvenirs (_ nda : être touriste ou ne pas être touriste, …_), et aux différents stands de barbes à papa, pommes d'amour, guimauves colorées et artistiques. Sans le dire à Naruto, Gaara avait prévu de terminer par la grande roue au coucher du soleil. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer tout de suite son amour éternel face au crépuscule naissant, mais il aimait bien la symbolique de ce moment, même s'il ne comptait pas accomplir le rituel en entier.

La journée se déroula parfaitement. Naruto adora les montagnes russes et recommença trois fois de suite. Gaara lui se trouva malade à la fin de la première, il laissa donc Naruto remonter sur le manège tandis qu'il agonisait sur un banc. La maison de l'horreur fit plus rire Naruto qu'autre chose, alors que Gaara prenait une jolie couleur bleue, comme les yeux de son chéri. Le roux pensait que ce stoïcisme venait surtout des commentaires de Kyuubi, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment la preuve, juste une intuition. Pour le déjeuner, le blond avala quatre hot-dog, alors que Gaara se contentait d'une légère salade, les événement de la matinée l'ayant rendu un peu nauséeux. Le ninja de Konoha s'amusa beaucoup au stand de tir. Ils arrivèrent à un score égal, ayant tout deux explosés tous les ballons, dextérité de ninja oblige. Le gérant leur offrit de nombreuses peluches, mais celles qui amusèrent le plus Naruto et Gaara furent la grenouille orange, la limace blanche, le renard rouge, et le tanuki couleur sable. L'innocent petit blond s'émerveilla gentiment devant les barques en forme de cygnes, les petits coeurs suspendus au plafond, les petits angelots potelés, et les violons en fond sonore. Du coin de l'oeil, le roux avait cru voir une lueur rouge dans les yeux de son soupiré (_nda : soupirant, soupiré, je sais pas si j'ai inventé ce terme_) quand ils étaient montés dans le canot, comme s'il avait compris le but de la manoeuvre, mais la seconde d'après, il avait reprit son air délicieusement naïf. Gaara se dit qu'il devenait légèrement paranoïaque depuis quelques temps. Mais il oublia vite cet incident quand il vit le nombre de sourires éclatants et chaleureux qu'il reçu pendant les auto-tamponneuses et la maison des miroirs. La grande roue conquit totalement Naruto, qui colla sa figure à la vitre pendant tout le tour. Le parc était placé au milieu de la forêt. Le soleil rouge renvoyait sa lumière pastelle sur la mer verte. Les nuages avaient cette forme et cette couleur qui faisait que toutes personnes les regardant se sentaient heureux et en paix. Régulièrement, entre les différentes activités, ils s'arrêtaient déguster des spécialités foraines et acheter différents goodies dans les boutiques. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin ils durent avoir recours à un parchemin pour pouvoir porter la bonne tonne d'objet en tout genre qu'ils avaient pris. Le trajet de retour se fit en rires et en souvenirs agréables de cette journée qui finissait.

La journée du lendemain était consacrée aux révisions, sur un conseil de Neji et Shikamaru. En effet, Gaara avait remarqué que Naruto avait de gros trous dans sa culture, tant au niveau historique que géographique, de la géologie à la biologie, de la connaissance de base lié au chakra, aux éléments, aux types d'arts martiaux que les ninjas de tous les pays pratiquaient. Les problèmes qu'avaient eu les anciens professeurs de Naruto était la patience de répéter plusieurs fois la même information, d'expliquer des notions simples qu'il aurait du connaître, et intéresser leur élève à ce qu'ils disaient. En effet, le blond était assez souvent inattentif. L'apprentissage en lui-même fut pénible au début, mais au fur et à mesures qu'ils se faisait l'un à l'autre, cela se passa beaucoup mieux. En réalité, Naruto avait plutôt soif d'apprendre, mais il fallait que les explications soient ludique et amusantes, ce que Gaara s'efforçait de faire. Les contrôles de connaissances était beaucoup plus amusant, car Naruto était récompensé à chaque bonne réponse. Par un système de point et de nombre de bonne réponse dite à la suite, il recevait des friandises, et même un bol de ramen après un total de 60 points et 10 bonnes réponses à la suite. A la fin de la journée, Naruto avait, semblait-il, rattrapé une bonne partie de son retard. En tout cas assez pour comprendre les références dans les conversations et pour comprendre un minimum ce qui se trouvait autours de lui. Pas qu'il soit vraiment débile, mais il lui arrivait très souvent d'être décalé. Bref.

La journée suivante fut une sorte de reprise à l'entraînement. Pendant sa ''convalescence'', Tsunade avait interdit toute utilisation de maitrise ninja. Gaara avait demandé l'autorisation à l'Hokage de reprendre doucement la dernière fois qu'il était allé faire son rapport. Un bon échauffement, un petit combat tranquille, une demie heure de malaxage du chakra puis un exercice de précision et de maitrise difficile. Le blond se débrouillait très bien et était assez content de reprendre un entraînement, ainsi que Kyuubi, qui commençait à s'ennuyer. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, les exercices se compliquaient et s'intensifiaient. Ils arrêtèrent vers 16 heure et Gaara força Naruto à faire une sieste.

La soirée fut calme. Le roux prépara une délicieuse blanquette de veau aux pommes de terre et aux champignons ( _nda : et bé, il est bon à marier maintenant. Je vais rajouter un truc sur la lessive et on aura fait le tour/ ndb: Gaara la parfaite ménagère ! XD_), dont Naruto se régala. Le blond regardait avec un oeil suppliant sa chambre. Au bout d'une demie heure de ce manège, Gaara demanda s'il voulait retrouver son lit. Il refusa avec véhémence, ne voulant pas le chasser. Le roux proposa avec innocence de partager le lit deux places. Le blond ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'accepter. Kyuubi se moquait de Naruto, qui l'ignora comme il savait si bien le faire. Il n'écoutait même plus les remarques sarcastiques du Démon Renard.

Ooo0OO0ooO

Comme à son habitude, Gaara se réveilla le premier. Il trouva Naruto accroché a ses hanches, comme s'il câlinait un nounours géant, tandis que lui enserrait ses épaules, la petites tête blonde reposant sur son biceps, le visage contre son torse. Il ne pouvait se lever sans le réveiller. Il décida d'attendre qu'il sorte du sommeil seul.

Il observa le corps collé contre le sien. Les cheveux blonds étaient brillant et soyeux. Ils lui tombaient devant les yeux et recouvraient ses oreilles et sa nuque. Ils étaient moins indisciplinés que dans ses jeunes années. Ses sourcils étaient fins et moins blonds que les cheveux. Les fines paupières recouvraient ses immenses yeux. Ses cils blonds caressaient sa joue, tant ils étaient longs. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et légèrement roses. Son petit bout de nez était adorable, tout fin, tout petit. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et un peu rouges. Il sortait d'elles son souffle calme de dormeur.

Sa nuque et son cou étaient fins et doux, d'après ce que ses bras pouvaient sentir. Ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux étaient bien dessinés. Son torse était quasiment imberbe. Son dos était grand et large, et musclé. Son ventre était plat, son nombril adorable.

D'après ce qu'il sentait sur sa cuisse, il était aussi bien pourvu question bijoux de famille. Ses fesses étaient fermes, musclées, mais tout de même un peu rondes, à croquer. Ses jambes étaient longues, fuselées, musclées elles aussi, recouvertes de fins poils blonds.

Il hésita à promener ses mains sur le dos sous ses doigts, pensant réveiller son homme. Pourtant, le corps chaud contre le sien lui donnait envie de toucher, désespérément envie de toucher. Alors, avec la légèreté d'un papillon, il caressa la peau à sa portée. Le haut du dos, les épaules, la nuque, la racine des cheveux, avant de s'enfoncer en eux.

**/!\Lemon**

Naruto bougea un peu avant de soupirer. Il ne se réveilla pas. Le bras qui n'était pas coincé sous la tête du Jinchuuriki caressa le bras qui n'était pas coincé sous son corps à lui. Il migra ensuite vers le flanc, puis le haut de la cuisse. Il ne put aller plus bas, son bras n'était pas assez long. Il effleura alors doucement le magnifique postérieur et remonta doucement jusqu'à la nuque en faisant des gestes circulaires.

Une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Naruto commençait tout doucement à se réveiller. Ho juste un peu, mais juste assez pour encourager Gaara à continuer ses traitements. D'après sa respiration, le junnin dormait toujours, mais elle tendait à s'accélérer, annonçant un réveil prochain.

Après avoir explorer tout le dos en profondeur, le roux tenta le torse de l'autre. D'abord le ventre, le délicieux petit nombril, le creux entre les abdominaux, les mamelons musclés, les petits boutons de chaire roses, qui commençaient à réagir eux aussi.

La respiration de Naruto s'accélérera légèrement et Gaara sentit les cils chatouiller son torse. Le blond sortait de son sommeil. Gaara remit sa main sur la hanche de blond, attendant sa prochaine réaction. Il se contenta de lever la tête vers son soupirant et de le regarder dans les yeux. Gaara ne bougeait toujours pas, guettant un mouvement de fuite. Qui ne vint pas.

Lentement, Gaara approcha ses lèvres du front de Naruto, et déposa un léger baiser dessus. Naruto renchéri par un baiser sur son menton. Puis il chercha les lèvres du roux. Quand il les trouva, il déposa de rapides baisers dessus, faisant frissonner Gaara.

D'un coup de hanche, le ninja du sable se positionna au dessus de son partenaire, les genoux de chaques cotés de son flanc, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. D'un mouvement lent et tendre, il baissa la tête pour faire un baiser esquimaux à son amoureux.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus de toute cette douceur, d'un geste rapide, il captura les lèvres de Gaara, l'entrainant dans un baiser fougueux et exigeant, duquel ils ne mirent fin qu'à cause du manque d'air. Déjà, les pupilles du blond s'étaient dilatés, et le bleu de ses yeux avait pris une couleur profonde, comme la mer. Voyant l'impatience de son amoureux, le roux, se mit à le toucher partout, avec ses deux mains, en appuyant le contact, contrairement aux minutes précédentes. Ses lèvres suivaient le chemin de ses paumes et de ses doigts, s'arrêtant parfois sur des zones plus intéressantes, qui arrachaient des gémissements au propriétaire de ce corps si parfait.

Quand ses mains arrivèrent au sexe de Naruto, il sentit que ce dernier était assez serré dans son boxer. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il descendit le morceau de tissus, lui laissant à chaque instant la possibilité de se rétracter. Mais il ne le fit pas. Alors Gaara envoya le seul vêtement que portait son amour valser à travers la pièce.

Là, du bout des doigts, il effleura la virilité tendue, plusieurs fois, toujours pour tester la volonté de l'autre. Quand il fut sûr que tout était consentit, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, il prit l'organe à pleine main, provoquant un soupir soulagé à Naruto. Il massa quelques temps toute la longueur du pénis, sans y inclure un réel mouvement, et tata les bourses pleines. Sentant la frustration de son amant qui commençait à s'agiter, il cracha dans sa main et commença un va et viens dur et rapide qui prit de court le blond, qui en retint sa respiration. Mais très vite les murmurent de plaisirs emplirent la pièce.

Gaara s'arrêta brusquement, obtenant une plainte outrée de son amant. Quand celui ci se releva sur les coudes et regarda son soupirant, il vit son regard vert planté dans le sien, tandis que sa tête descendait vers son sexe en manque d'attention. Il donna un coup de langue, puis un autre, lapant ainsi la substance qui perlait. Il la lécha ensuite sur toute la longueur. Naruto émettait des gémissements rauques très aphrodisiaques. Par surprise, il avala en entier la virilité du blond, le faisant hoqueter.

La sensation était si bonne, si agréable, si chaude, si nouvelle. Naruto se vit projeter au septième ciel : il doutait que quoi que ce soit puisse être meilleur que ça.

Donner du plaisir à l'homme aimé faisait éprouver à Gaara un sentiment inqualifiable. Il était si heureux de le voir s'abandonner sous ses doigts, sous son corps. Dans un moment comme celui ci il pensait que l'idylle qu'il imaginait était possible. Mais quand il sentit Naruto sur le point de jouir, il arrêta tout mouvement et retourna l'embrasser doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Le blond se perdit complètement dans ce baiser, oubliant un instant son érection douloureuse. Le roux mit tout son coeur dans ce baiser, comme pour lui prouver que tout irait bien, qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance.

Après un long moment, Gaara mit fin au baiser. Il se leva du lit et alla fouiller dans son sac de linge. Curieux, Naruto se mit à quatre pattes sur le bord du lit pour voir ce que cherchait son amant. Rapidement, celui-ci trouva. Il sortit un tube sur lequel il y avait marqué ''lubrifiant'', et des préservatifs, il avait vu ça avec Kakashi, pendant son cours obligatoire d'éducation sexuelle.

Revenant vers le lit, Gaara l'embrassa rapidement, et le poussa doucement pour qu'il se rallonge. Avant de monter sur le lit, il enleva son propre boxer. Après avoir grimpé sur le lit, il mit du gel sur ses doigts, et demanda d'un regard la permission de continuer. D'un autre regard, Naruto la lui donna.

Gaara caressa lentement l'oeillet violacé de ses doigts, et de son autre main le torse de son amant. Puis il rentra un doigt. Naruto se contracta légèrement mais se détendit. Il bougea son index dans un mouvement de va et viens puis ajouta un second doigt. Il fit cette fois un mouvement de ciseau en même temps que son va et viens. Quand il sentit son amoureux bien détendu, il rajouta un troisième doigt. Les gémissements et les tortillements de Naruto étaient assez éloquents, il pensa donc avec raison que celui ci était prêt.

Il enfila le préservatif et se plaçant correctement au dessus de lui, il planta son regard vert d'eau dans celui bleu ciel de son amour. Il plaça son sexe sur l'anus du blond et poussa légèrement sans entrer, plusieurs fois. Quand il le sentit s'impatienter, il rentra juste son gland et ressortit immédiatement, plusieurs fois. Voyant le regard outragé de son amant, il s'enfonça un peu plus loin et ressortit, et cela plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que ses bourses buttent contre le fessier de Naruto. Là, bien qu'il ait du mal à ne rien faire de plus, et cela depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il arrêta tout mouvement laissant bien le temps au blond de s'habituer. Mais Naruto ne se laissa pas ce temps de récupération, il bougea tout de suite les hanches, bien trop frustré pour ressentir une quelconque douleur. De plus il était persuadé que la longue préparation avait bien fait son travail.

Gaara poussa un grognement rauque et commença un long mouvement de va et viens, ample, profond, puis de plus en plus rapide, passionné, endiablé. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était incomparable à celui de ses précédentes relations sexuelles. A cet instant, il ne se vidait pas, il baisait pas, il faisait l'amour. Là, non seulement le plaisir remplissait son être intensément, mais il se sentait heureux, aimé, entier. Les gémissements et les cris de Naruto sous lui l'excitaient davantage et il se sentait être l'homme le plus fort de la terre.

Pour Naruto, cette première fois était bien mieux, bien meilleur, que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. La sensation d'écartèlement avait été déplaisante au début, mais maintenant elle faisait partie intégrante du plaisir, indissociable. Un point à l'intérieur de son corps était sans cesse touché, et le faisait se cambrer plus encore, tellement la sensation était merveilleuse. Il doutait qu'une première fois ait jamais été aussi réussie. Il ne savait pas à quel moment Gaara avait commencé à masturber son sexe, mais cela ajouté au reste, le plaisir devenant électrisant.

Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement, bougeaient au même rythme, étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils étaient parfaitement en harmonie, comme si ils avaient été conçu l'un pour l'autre, et que séparés, ils étaient incomplets.

Gaara repéra les prémices de l'orgasme de son amant avant lui. Il voulu le sentir partir avant de lui-même s'abandonner et monter au septième ciel.

Quand Naruto accéda à l'orgasme, il sut immédiatement que celui-ci était total. Une grande lumière blanche l'aveugla quelques secondes et il resta sans pouvoir bouger un seul membre sur le lit pendant plusieurs minutes.

Quand Gaara sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui, il se lassa aller, et accéda à l'orgasme le plus jouissif de l'histoire de sa jeune vie. Le cri qu'il poussa fut bas, rauque, guttural, un cri animal, bestial, et terriblement sexy. Il s'écroula sur Naruto, complètement vidé de son énergie. Quand il s'en sentit la force, il roula sur le coté pour éviter d'étouffer Naruto.

**/!\Fin du Lemon**

Ils étaient tous deux profondément heureux, cela se sentait, cela émanait d'eux. Gaara s'allongea sur le coté, de façon à pouvoir observer son amant. Il se pencha doucement sur lui et lui fit un gentil baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête vers lui et lui rendit son baiser. Gaara appréhendait un peu. Naruto lui fit un gentil sourire et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Même si je l'ai pas compris tout de suite. En fait c'est Kyuubi qui me donnait des indices, mais j'avais du mal à reconstituer le puzzle. Je l'ai vraiment su sur la grande roue seulement. »

Gaara était aux anges. Son amour lui était rendu ! Il irradiait littéralement la joie, c'en était presque éblouissant pour Naruto.

Le blond posa sa tête sur le torse de son amour, et celui-ci l'entoura d'un bras possessif. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, sereinement, avec la promesse de jours heureux.

(Nda : finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Ouf ! Il est beau mon lemon hein ? Il est beau ? Yesssssssssss, il reste plus que l'épilogue et j'ai ter-mi-né !!!!/ndb: il est MAGNIFIQUE tu veux dire ?! J'en bave encore....)

* * *

Kyuubi : Pas capable de se débrouiller tout seuls, les petits. Ils sont pas aidé.

Aya: Si, par toi.

Kyuubi : Heureusement.

Gaara : On est ensemble ? En Vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

Aya : Mais oui. Et tout va bien se passer.

Naruto : Je passe encore pour le crétin de service.

Aya : C'est pas ma faute si t'es niais aussi. Fais des efforts.

Naruto * boude *

Aya : Ça c'est fait.

Neji : On nous voit dans l'épilogue ?

Aya : Mais tu as que ça en tête ! C'est pas possible !

Neji : Mai-heu. Sinon, c'est oui ? * fait sa tête d'innocent *

Aya * soupire * : Oui, vous apparaissez.

Sasuke : Cool. * va lire la suite * Héhé …

Neji : Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

Sasuke : Tu verras bien.

Neji : Pffff.

Aya : Bon sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi gentils lecteurs ? Le chapitre vous a plu ?

Sirius Black : Et nous, et nous ?

Aya : Tu va pas commencer ! De toute façon votre projet est mis de coté, j'ai plus le temps d'écrire ( ouiiiiin ). Les études, ça bouffe un temps de loisir considérable ! Donc désolé, perso des Potterfic, ce sera pour …, heu …, quand j'aurais le temps en fait.

Kyuubi : Sur ce, à bientôt pour l'épilogue ( où je serai ), et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !

Date de publication : 19 septembre 2009


	7. Epilogue

Serie : Naruto

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur(e) : Shik-Aya-Chan

Betareadeur : Desiderata-Girl

Rating :**M /!\** Il y a eu 3 lemons ! Et ceci est un Slash / Yaoi !

Genre : Romance, Humour

Couple(s) : Gaara/Naruto, on est en plein dedans. Neji/Sasu (surtout dans la première partie, puisqu'il y a eut un lemon, mais on les a vu, occasionnellement). Sinon, d'autres couples suggérés comme Shika/Tema, Kanku/Shino, Kiba/Hina ou Konohamaru/Moegi. Après,il y a des trucs où vous pouvez imaginer.

Resumé : Pendant une mission facile avec Sasuke, Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. Sasuke compose une équipe de sauvetage avec Neji et Gaara. Ce dernier découvre alors qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond.

Contexte : Univers réel. Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru. Gaara n'a plus de Bijuu. Tsunade est Hokage, Gaara aussi.

Note(s) : Alors, c'est la fin. La vraie fin. Celle après quoi il n'y aura plus rien. Plus aucun chapitre de rab'. Sniff ! Ainsi se termine ma première fic longue (en 7 chapitres !), et je trouve ça un peu triste de la laisser. Même si je ne l'ai écrite qu'en 3 mois. Bon, je vais vous laisser lire la suite.

Au fait, IL Y A UN LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE !!!!! Oui, encore un, je sais. Vous en avez marre, je le sais aussi. Je suis un super auteur de la mort qui tue, je le sais aussi ( non, non, pas les tomates, pas les tomates !!!). Et vous êtes tristes de ne plus attendre mes alertes dans votre boite mail (au besoin, mentez, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de la vérité ^^). Bon, cette fois ci, je vous laisse vraiment lire.

* * *

Épilogue

_Une semaine plus tard_

« -Naruto, dépêche toi, on va être en retard !

- Je ne trouve pas ma veste, Tu l'aurais pas vue ?

-C'est laquelle ?

-Celle en jean noir.

-Oui, elle est derrière le canapé.

-Ha ! Merci !

-Bon, on y va maintenant, Sasuke et Neji nous attendent déjà !

-C'est bon, on peut partir.

-Génial. Éteint la lumière, on est parti. »

Gaara claqua la porte et laissa Naruto passer devant lui. Le restaurant dans lequel ils avaient rendez-vous était le plus cher de Konoha. Si jamais ils arrivaient trop tard, la réservation serait perdue.

Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure, et avisèrent les deux bruns qui étaient déjà assis. Depuis l'annonce de leur mise en couple, le roux et le blond n'avaient pu être tranquilles. Les fan girls les assaillaient dès qu'ils mettaient le nez dehors. Et là, Naruto avait commencé à les craindre. Ils étaient donc restés la plupart du temps à l'appartement et organisaient des missions commando pour sortir s'entraîner. Alors du coup, ils n'avaient pu voir leurs amis.

Ce soir là, ils rirent beaucoup. Le groupe « D'Aide à Gaara » n'étant finalement pas beaucoup intervenu, ils voulurent savoir comment cela c'était passé. Le point de vue de Gaara était plus marrant que celui de Naruto, qui racontait les péripéties avec son innocence habituelle. Apparemment le démon n'avait pas encore perverti l'ange ( _nda : on va voir qui est démoniaque, héhé …_). Bref, quand Gaara racontait, on sentait bien qu'il en avait subis de belles aux coté du blond. Les bruns étaient pliés de rire : des fois c'était à se demander si l'Uzumaki ne torturait pas le roux exprès.

« -Et là, tu sais ce qu'il me demande ?

-Attend, non, ne le dit pas, s'étouffa Sasuke,

-De lui mettre de l'huile de massage !

-Non !

-Si. Et ensuite il s'est trémoussé et la serviette a glissé.

-Arrête, j'arrive plus à respirer !

-Et là, je lui masse un muscle très tendu, et il pousse un gémissement. J'en pouvais plus.

-Putain, tais toi, tu vas me tuer.

-Respire Sasuke. Et après ? Demanda Neji,

-Bhein, après, je suis allé m'enfermer dans le salle de bain.

-Pffff, de toute façon c'est Kyuubi qui m'avait dit de faire ça. Et t'avais qu'à le dire si ça t'embêtait …

-Mais mon coeur, comment voulais-tu que je rate une occasion pareille ? Même si ce jour là, j'ai vraiment été à deux doigts de te violer.

-Dis-moi Neji, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? Je crois me rappeler d'un truc.

-Heu, vendredi, je crois.

-C'est pas la pleine lune ce soir ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Ba, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé …

-Hein ? Ha … ouiiiiiiiiii ! Je me souviens. Gaara, fais attention à la pleine lune.

-Chutttt, fallait pas lui dire !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la pleine lune ?

-Tu verras, sourit Sasuke »

À ce moment, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée. Ils virent Tsunade se diriger vers eux comme une furie et littéralement agresser Sasuke :

« -C'est bien ton sang que tu m'as donné hier ?

-Évidement ! Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke, je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais tu es enceint.

-Kooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa !?!?!?!?

-C'est impossible, Tsunade-sama ! Un homme ne peut pas enfanter !

-Ba, apparemment si. » (_nda : moi je vole et j'adopte le gosse : je le veux pour moi. Non seulement il serait trop mignon, mais aussi super-méga-puissant/ ndb : toi, t'as trop regardé les pubs contraceptives à la TV ! XD_)

La suite fut un dialogue de sourds monstrueux et cacophonique.

Gaara et Naruto écoutèrent poliment pendant quelques temps, puis, se sentant de trop, ils payèrent l'addition et s'éclipsèrent. Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez eux.

« -C'est dingue cette histoire !

-Ouais, totalement, j'avais rien vu venir, répondit la voix de Naruto depuis la salle de bain.

-C'est dingue, je suis un peu choqué. »

Il faisait la vaisselle pendant que le blond prenait sa douche. Les événements des dernières semaines lui revinrent à l'esprit, depuis l'enlèvement jusqu'à présent. Le début de leur relation n'avait effectivement pas été sans obstacles. Mais c'était la faute de cet adorable crétin innocent et naïf.

Soudain, il sentit un torse se coller à son dos et des bras se croiser sur son ventre. Une voix chaude et rauque lui dit :

« -J'ai envie de toi ...

-Na … Naruto ?

-Humm, ton odeur, j'arrive plus à me contrôler ...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu m'excites ... »

En effet, il pouvait sentir l'érection de son amour contre ses fesses. C'est là qu'il remarqua. Rien ne séparait son dos du torse de son amant. Rien. Alors que normalement, Naruto portait toujours le collier du premier Hokage.

« -Kyuubi ?

-Hummm, … Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?(_ndb : je viens prendre une tasse de thé darjeeling ! Non en fait je suis venu te violer mon enfant !)_

-C'est la pleine lune. »

Ha, la pleine lune. C'est cela que voulait dire Sasuke. Naruto était possédé par un Renard-Garou. Et sans le collier, la bête avait le contrôle sur le corps du blond. Il se retourna pour le regarder. Les pupilles étaient fendues et l'iris devenu rouge orange. Les traces de moustache n'étaient pas spécialement prononcées, et les griffes n'étaient pas sorties. Il n'y avait aucune trace de chakra maléfique. C'était juste un Naruto aux yeux de Kyuubi.

Un Naruto terriblement sensuel. Le magnétisme animal qui se dégageait de lui était sidérant. Ses yeux le dévorait littéralement, d'une leur perverse qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux. Rien que regarder son visage et sentir son torse nu contre le sien encore vêtu d'un tee-shirt le faisait bander. Pas beaucoup, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour que l'autre le sentit et attrape ses cheveux d'un geste brutal pour le plaquer contre ses lèvres. Naruto ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon. Jamais non plus il n'avait reçut un baiser aussi bestial, animal, brutal, exigeant, passionné et sensuel. Il ne contrôlait absolument rien et il fallait dire qu'il aimait plutôt ça.

**/!\ Lemon !**

Tirant encore une fois sur ses cheveux, Kyuubi le repoussa. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'apporta dans la chambre. Il le jeta presque sur le lit avant de plonger sur lui. Avec impatience, il lui arracha son tee-shirt et mordit les parties découvertes sans douceur, mais sans pour autant lui faire mal.

Gaara se trouvait complètement soumis, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait déjà été uke, quelques fois, mais à ce moment là il contrôlait tout. À cet instant, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Kyuu-Naru lui tenait les bras et était assis sur ses cuisses. Il voyageait entre son torse et son cou, le marquant de nombreux suçons.

« Laisse moi te toucher ... » Supplia le roux.

Le blond leva lentement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, menaçant. Involontairement, il ressentit de la nervosité et de l'appréhension.

« -JE décide ce que TU fais. Et tu ne fais rien d'autre que ce que je t'ordonne de faire.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'attacher ? (_nda : mauvaise idée, faut pas lancer ce genre de défi ! Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est tes fesses après tout ../ndb : tes fesses diablement sexy et à croquer._)

-Bonne idée. » (_nda : j'te l'aaa-vaaaais diiiit !_)

Kyuubi attrapa le tee-shirt déchiré et noua les poignets de Gaara aux montant du lit. De ce fait, sa mobilité était considérablement réduite. Le ninja du sable essaya de se défaire de ses liens mais n'arriva qu'à s'irriter la peau sensible de ses poignets. Il était complètement à la merci du Démon Renard.

Le corps de Naruto recommença ses traitements sur le sien. Même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, même s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, même s'il pouvait difficilement le voir, c'était agréable. Et cela énervait le roux de trouver cela aussi plaisant, alors qu'il avait très peu apprécié ses relations en tant qu'uke. Et cela l'énervait aussi d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, d'avoir la sensation de se perdre sous cette langue, de ne plus avoir de prise sur son corps ni sur sa voix, et cela bien plus tôt que toutes les fois où il dominait.

Il sentit à peine le Renard-Garou lui enlever son pantalon et ses chaussettes, puis son boxer. Par contre il sentit très bien quand Kyuubi ne fut plus en contact avec sa peau. Il le vit distinctement se déshabiller langoureusement sous son regard embrumé, enlever lentement son jean, jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer. Il sentit très bien le baiser chargé de désir brut que lui donna le blond. Mais il sentit aussi le sexe de son amant buter contre son anus.

À ce moment, il commença à paniquer. Il s'arracha à la bouche qui le martyrisait et remua dans tous les sens, autant qu'il le pouvait. Kyuubi le maîtrisa assez vite, et quand Gaara ne pu plus du tout bouger, il le supplia d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par la peur.

« -Non ! Non ! Ne fait pas ça !

-Arrête de te débattre !

-Non ! Tu ne m'as pas préparé ! Ça va faire mal ! Je le sais !

-C'est ta première fois ? »

Gaara secoua la tête.

« -Mais je l'ai rarement fait. Ne me viole pas. Naruto serait très mécontent.

-Je ne vais pas te violer. Mais tu vas rester tranquille ou ça va mal se passer » Gronda la bête.

Gaara hocha la tête. La pression sur ses membres diminua, et il vit le blond fouiller dans la table de nuit pour en ressortir du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il étala le gel sur ses mains et commença à masturber Gaara. Quand son érection fut bien dure, il entra un doigt dans son anatomie. Il était effectivement très étroit, et assez crispé. Le Démon Renard fit ce qu'il put pour le détendre, forçant sur le sexe de son amant. Au bout du troisième doigt, il estima qu'il était prêt.

Il lâcha le pénis et retira ses doigts pour mettre un préservatif. Il se positionna et entra d'un coup ferme. Gaara poussa une plainte de douleur. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette sensation. Il avait mal et se crispait, augmentant de cette façon et sans le vouloir la douleur. Le Renard-Garou observait attentivement le visage de son amant mais ne le voyait pas se détendre. Son étroitesse devait être très inconfortable dans cette situation. Pour lui la sensation était chaleureuse et bienfaisante, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger.

Gaara sentit une décharge dans son anus, détendant presque immédiatement les chairs, faisant refluer la douleur.

« -Qu'est-ce que … tu as fait ?

-Je t'ai envoyé une décharge de chakra.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un truc de ninja pour augmenter le plaisir de l'uke, et à long terme, du seme. Attend que je touche ta prostate, tu vas adorer ça. »

À ces mots, il commença un mouvement de va et viens, tâtant la paroi pour trouver ce petit point qui donnait tant de plaisir. Déjà, le roux commençait à gémir d'extase. Quand enfin il le trouva, Gaara se cambra au maximum, poussant un cri de plaisir.

À chaque coup de rein, Kyuubi touchait son point G. à chaque coup de rein, Kyuubi envoyait une décharge de chakra. À chaque coup de rein, le ninja du sable sentait son corps se tendre de plaisir. À chaque coup de rein, Gaara s'envolait un peu plus haut vers le septième ciel.

Puis, les décharges se firent moins puissantes, et ne furent envoyées plus qu'une fois sur deux, puis une fois sur trois. Un peu déçu, le roux en fit par à son amant.

« -Je pensais que tu serais capable de le faire jusqu'à l'orgasme.

-Un peu oui ! Répondit le renard sur un ton de défi »

Gaara sourit. Aussi manipulable que son blond, le grand méchant démon. Lui non plus ne pouvait résister à un défi.

Les coups de rein se firent plus profonds, plus rapides, plus durs, les décharges plus puissantes, moins espacées. Le Renard-Garou attrapa sa hampe et la masturba avec force.

Ça, c'était du sexe. Sans tendresse, sans amour, impatient, presque violent parfois, mais tellement excitant et tellement bon ! Gaara se demanda furtivement si son blond apprécierai qu'il le baise comme ça. Il chassa rapidement la pensée de son esprit, se re-concentrant sur les sensations présentes.

Peu de temps après, Gaara jouit dans un cri. Kyuubi, ayant atteint la limite de son endurance, le suivit en sentant les chairs se resserrer autours de lui. Avec son doigt, il toucha le haut de la hanche du roux, et donna une dernière impulsion de chakra. Tout ce qu'il avait donné au Kazekage lui fut rendu, augmentant la durée de son orgasme. Avoir plus de mille ans et avoir possédé de nombreux corps, dans les deux sens du terme, avait du bon parfois.

Après avoir repris un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal, Gaara demanda d'une voix faible :

« -Détache-moi, je voudrais dormir.

-Je te détache, mais c'est certainement pas pour dormir.

-Où est passé mon Naruto ? Fit semblant de se plaindre Gaara, avec un sourire pervers et affamé. »

**Fin.**  


* * *

Nda : Je sais , je fini un peu brutalement. Mais je rajoute quelques éléments pour ceux qui ceux demanderaient ce qui se passe ensuite :

-Gaara abdique de son poste de Kazekage et devient diplomate assigné au village de Konoha.

-Naruto resta uke. Gaara resta seme. Kyuubi vient foutre le bordel dans tout ça de temps en temps (et pas seulement une fois par mois ).

-L'enfant de Sasuke et Neji grandit dans une famille aimante qui comprenait la moitié des ninjas de konoha. Il eu toujours qu'elqu'un pour le garder et le chouchouter. Il devint vraiment le plus beau gosse du pays ( les genes, ça ne ment pas), ayant les cheveux aussi noir que ceux de ses pères, un oeil noir possédant le sharingan et un oeil blanc possédant le byakugan, un corps qui ne demandait qu'a être musclé, et des traits si fin et si symétrique qu'on aurait dit une sculpture vivante. Il fut bien parti pour faire partie du top 7 pour le reste de sa vie. Mais ça, l'histoire ne le dit pas.

Nda2: J'avais écrit une scene alternative à la chute, c'est a dire que je ne savais pas si j'allais faire tomber Sasuke enceint ou si j'allais mettre l'autre scene. Finalement, ça a été celle que vous connaissez. Je vous met quand même l'autre avec mes commentaire et ceux de Dési' :

(Scène_ n°2_)

À ce moment, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée. Ils virent Ino et Sakura se diriger vers eux et leurs sauter littéralement dessus :

« -On a bien réfléchit, on veux que vous soyez les père de nos enfants.

-Kooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa ? S'écrièrent les deux bruns,

-Ho s'il vous plait !

-Ça va pas la tête ? Et pourquoi on ferait ça d'abord ? On est gay ! On va certainement pas coucher avec vous !

-Ho, on vous a pas dit ? Ino et moi on est lesbiennes. Et ensembles. Et on peut pas avoir d'enfants ensemble. Alors on voudrait votre sperme à tous les deux. Comme ça, vous aurez aussi une descendance.

-Lesbiennes ? Ensemble ? Depuis quand ?

-Pour ta première question , depuis qu'on a arrêter de te courir après, Sasuke. Et pour la deuxième, heu … Combien déjà ? Environ deux mois.

-Et laquelle de vous deux portera l'enfant de Neji ?

-On y a réfléchit ensemble, ce sera Sakura. »

Le reste fut des questions de grossesses, de pensions alimentaires, d'héritages, de noms, de dons, de droits de garde, de droits de visites, etc …

(_Fin des scènes proposées. Dis-moi tu préfères laquelle ? A tout les coups, vu que tu détestes Sakura, ça va être la première. Mais essaye de réfléchir objectivement …/ndb : objectivement, je préfère quand même la première parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus drôle ! Non mais sérieusement, le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa, ENCEINT !! On peut pas passer à côté de ça !_)

-Voila c'est fini pour les bonus.

Ndb : Je t'ai tout corrigé bien entendu. Alors, les deux propositions me plaisent, il faut dire que si Gaara vient à Konoha définitivement, ils auront beaucoup plus d'occasions d'être ensembles. La deuxième est excellente aussi, surtout le fait que Kyuubi vienne les malmener parfois, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce lemon alors, s'il y en a d'autres comme ça... *_bave_* Donc, si tu continus cet épilogue, je veux tout !!! Vive Kyuubi le pervers psychopathe !!!! nda : Lol, je te reconnais bien là. ^^ Mais je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris : c'est un post-épilogue. J'écrirais pas la suite, c'est juste pour que les lecteurs ne se pose pas trop de questions sur la suite de l'histoire. Mais si ils en ont, qu'ils me les pose ! Je serais ravie de répondre ! Par contre, je veux bien faire un petit PWP de temps en temps.

* * *

Aya : Voila c'est fini; pas trop triste ?

Gaara : Non, ça va. Je suis heureux pour toujours avec mon blond d'amour donc tu ne me manquera pas.

Aya : Méchant. Et les autres ?

Naruto : J'aimais bien moi quand je le faisait souffrir sans faire exprés. Finalement, jouer les crétins ça peut être marrant.

Sasuke : Tu en uses et en abuses. Moi ça va. J'ai un rôle important jusqu'au bout. Mais par contre, le coup de tomber enceint, je sais pas si je te le pardonnerais !

Neji : Ouais, on nous vois jusqu'a la toute fin !!! Youpi !!!

Yuki : Papas ! Y'a Orochimaru qui m'embete !

Sasuke : Defonce lui la tronche à coup de Chidori et qu'on en parle plus.

Aya : C'est pas vraiment peace and love dans la famille. Bon, voila, maintenant c'est vraiment fini. J'attend vos impression sur la fic avec impatience !!!!!

Date de publication : 29 septembre ( _seulement deux jours de retard par rapport à l'annonce, j'ai fait pire ..._)


End file.
